Survive the Nightosphere
by mah29732
Summary: Chris McLean has found himself in a not so pleasant place in the Afterlife known as the Nightosphere where he and other souls will have to face Hunson Abadeer and his many challenges if they ever want to get out.
1. Yes It's the Other Place

Survive the Nightosphere

Chapter 1: Yes It's the Other Place

Chris McLean could hardly remember a thing what had happened to him as he woke up he found himself in a cage, thinking it was just a mere jail cell he began to call for a guard.

"Excuse me, but if this is prison and if there's a guard please I want my lawyer!" cried Chris.

Suddenly a large bat came right into the scene which Chris then felt he was in no typical jail cell at all.

"Am I really in the other place?" asked Chris.

"Yes, yes you are" replied the large bat as he then let Chris out, "come on, I'll show you around, maybe you'll meet people you might know."

"So who runs this joint?" asked Chris as he starts to walk with the large bat.

"His name is Hunson Abadeer, and he's the ruler of this domain" continued the bat demon.

As the two walked along a little more Chris could see a familiar large shape trying to eat some food.

"Chris!" cried Owen as he realized where he was, "Wait, why are you not in the devil suit?"

"I don't run this place" replied Chris.

"Chris, all the food I have ever liked tastes like health food!" cried Owen as he was crying toward Chris.

"Hey that does sound like punishment" laughed Chris.

"And now I am going to let out the other prisoners" said the bat demon as he pressed a button on the remote controller he released all of those whom were sent to the Nightosphere, "good luck making friends."

"Chris, why you!" cried Duncan as he came chasing after Chris.

"Whoa Duncan" said Chris, "we're already not alive, how can we possibly become even more than we already are now?"

"He's got a point" said Owen.

"But I wanted revenge" sighed Duncan, "whatever, I'm going to wonder around for a bit."

"You there large one" said a woman to Owen.

"I don't recall catching your name" said Owen.

"Eris" replied Eris, "and you were eating quite loudly in your cage when I was locked up."

"That's Owen for you, always having those kind of habits, name's Chris McLean" said Chris.

"Oh wait, I know you, you're the reality host, how did Grim get you?" asked Eris.

"I have zero clues" replied Chris.

"Out of my way you fools, I'm here to search for my daughter" said an old woman.

"Man, she was really grouchy when she was in her cage" said Owen.

"You dare speak ill in front of Sofia Lamb?" barked Sofia to Owen.

"Wow, the big batty guy let's us all out and already Owen's starting to get in trouble" laughed Chris.

Poor Owen ends up getting smacked around Sofia, meanwhile Duncan who was busy exploring ends up bumping into Subject Delta.

"Alright move it tough guy, out of my way" said Duncan who was ready for the wrong fight.

Subject Delta ends up just standing there in front of him minding his own business.

"So you want to play it the old silent way?" laughed Duncan.

Duncan ends up punching Subject Delta, but in reality only hurts his hand.

"Ouch!" cried Duncan as he was holding his hand in pain.

Suddenly Subject Delta believes Duncan was threatening him so he changes toward his drill.

"Whoa buddy, we're already not alive anymore, we don't need to experience it again!" cried Duncan.

Duncan is then saved by a large man who leaps right in front of him, a large man in a red suit.

"Don't worry comrade, I'm here to protect you" said the Red Heavy.

"Leave Big Daddy alone!" cried Eleanor as she ended up knocking down the Red Heavy.

"Beaten by a girl!" laughed a soldier in the blue suit.

"Enough of this silliness" said Valmount, "I have an important criminal empire to rebuild, and all I need is to find a way out of this place."

"Oh yea, we got a gig to go to" said Yumi as she ran into everyone with Ami.

"We just want to get out of here as much as anyone else" said Scorpion.

"Billy, you're a doofus for screwing things up with Grim's trunk" said Mandy.

"I am more deserving to get out of here than all of you" said Akuma as he leaped right into the scene.

"You call yourselves superior?" laughed Wiggly as he and his Secret Snake Club members joined in, "We wanted to bring in the mother of all snakes from the Nightosphere itself."

"Long story short we got sucked right in" sighed Viper.

As everyone continued to argue who deserved to get out of the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer himself who was heading out to see the new arrivals noticed the commotions and the various arguments.

"Silence!" roared Hunson in a demonic voice to which he then began to speak in a normal voice, "Look, I do not care for what reasons how you ended up here, the important thing is I am willing to have some fun with all of you for the time being. Each of you will be split up into two groups, you'll all compete for only one of you will be able to leave the Nightosphere for good."

"Wait, this is starting to sound very familiar" said Chris.

"Duh Chris, he's organized us trapped souls in a reality show un the underworld!" cried Duncan.

"Bingo" laughed Hudson, "which is one of the reasons why you are here Mr. Chris McLean, you have been tormenting various contestants, including two of those right here for years. It's time you finally faced the music just like the rest of the contestants you have tortured."

"I am so glad Chef got to live not to see this day" said Chris.

"Wrong again Chris, I have already hired Chef as one of my bodyguards" continued Hunson, "along with also a few other Higher Demons are willing to help me achieve my goals like Him and also my dear friend Trigon who is the main gate keeper out of the Nightosphere the only exit which you souls will never be able to pass in this condition."

"How big is the guy, for someone named Trigon he doesn't sound so tough" laughed Duncan.

"Oh Trigon, show them your true size" laughed Hudson.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake as everyone held onto something, Trigon entered the scene and he was rather quite huge.

"Duncan, you big mouth!" cried Chris as he noticed how large Trigon was.

"Anyone who dares try to leave the Nightosphere through my way will get turned into a pancake" continued Trigon.

"That is all, you may return to your duty" said Hunson, "now if you'll follow me I'll show you what teams you'll end up being in."

As they headed toward where Hudson led them, Chris ended up meeting up with Chef.

"Chef how the heck did you get to become his bodyguard?" asked Chris.

"Hey, I told him everything what happened" continued Chef, "now you're going to get what you deserve."

"You're still really that mad at me?" asked Chris.

"Yes, yes I am, but don't you worry old Abadeer will fix everything" laughed Chef.

"Chef if you do not mind read the names of the teams and who'll be members of those teams" said Hudson.

"Oh right" said Chef, "Hell's Fist will include Scorpion, Valmount, Mileena, Subject Delta, Eleanor, Akuma, Mandy, Billy and the Blue Soldier; the Doom Snakes will include Wiggly, Viper, King Cobra, Chris, Duncan, Red Heavy, Owen, Eris, Sofia, Ami and Yumi."

"But they have more teammates than we do" complained Valmount.

"Who cares" laughed Hunson, "now if you'll follow me I'll show you your first challenge and also there is a confession area too where you'll be recorded on your most inner thoughts."

Confessions:

"This is too creepy!" cried Chris, "I do these kind of things, not someone else!"

"Chris is so going to get it for tormenting everyone else including me" said Chef, "but now I am just going to sit back and hope Chris fries first."

"Akuma shall waste you all!" roared Akuma.

End of confessions.

Chris indeed especially didn't know what was going to be thrown at him, but Hunson Abadeer was indeed prepared to give Chris a run for his money for good.


	2. One More Dropping In

Chapter 2: One More Dropping In

It seemed like almost all the contestants were gathering for Hunson Abadeer's first challenge, but up above in the world of living in a certain Townsville, a certain villain known as Mojo Jojo was doing his best to fight against the Power Puff Girls.

"You pathetic Power Puffs, with your fancy Chemical X, I have a solution up my sleeve that'd get rid of you all!" laughed Mojo Jojo, "For I am Mojo Jojo, the world's greatest villain!"

As Mojo continued to laugh at the trio of Power Puff Girls, he ended up pressing the self-destruct button by accident on his giant robot which he was using to destroy the town.

"Uh oh, I did not prepare for this" sighed Mojo.

The robot typically explodes, but poor Mojo does not make it out alive, sending him straight toward the Nightosphere where our contestants currently are residing.

"Wait" said Him as he came toward Hunson, "I sense we have one more guest arriving soon enough, he should be here any minute."

Suddenly Mojo Jojo immediately fell right on poor Owen.

"Wow, that was a softer landing than I thought, wait, why do I see Him here, and who the heck are you people?" cried Mojo.

"You're kind of sitting on me!" cried Owen.

"Well pardon me but your body is quite a comfortable seating arraignment" laughed Mojo.

"He wanted you to get off" said the Red Heavy as he came toward Mojo.

Mojo afraid of the size of the Red Heavy ran behind the Hell's Fist members for protection.

"Don't tell me I am in the other place!" cried Mojo.

"Yes you are!" laughed Him, "But here's a little thing that you do not know yet, you're going to be a member of Hell's Fist in a game which if you win you can get out of the Nightosphere and back to your own evil ways."

"Yep it's the honest thing indeed with me having fun!" laughed Hunson, "Btw, I am Hunson Abadeer I run the Nightosphere, you probably are already acquainted with Him, there's the large guy Trigon who's guarding the gate out of here, no one ever survives him, so if you please all follow me before I was rudely interrupted let's have some fun."

Confessions:

"This is new for Mojo Jojo, Mojo doesn't like being ordered around like this" said Mojo.

"Man a talking monkey now I've seen everything" laughed Chris.

"Ouch that was painful" said Owen.

"That was funny" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As the two teams followed Hunson they were led toward mine shaft carts.

"The first challenge is an easy challenge you are supposed to take the flags of your teams and ride on these mine shaft carts and race toward the end, the first team that makes it to the end and places the flag on the fort will also be the fort that they'd stay in for the rest of the survival tests" continued Hunson.

Confessions:

"If he's the devil, why did he make it sound so simple?" asked Duncan.

"Wait this doesn't make sense" said Yumi.

End of confessions.

As the two teams got onto their mine carts, Hunson signals them to go which Chef pulls the lever, as the two mine carts continue their path, everyone in each team hangs on as the carts move quite eradicate.

"This is nuts!" laughed Chris who was rather enjoying it.

"They're catching up against us!" cried Viper.

"Owen, big red guy, lean forward we'll move faster" said Chris.

"Right" said both Owen and the Red Heavy.

But Subject Delta in Hell's Fist along with the Blue Soldier were doing the same which they were catching up quite quickly to the Doom Snakes.

"And now comes the traps" laughed Hunson as he pressed a remote control button.

Suddenly swinging axes literally came right out of nowhere almost nearly cutting some of Chris' hair.

"Hey, what's the hairdo!" cried Chris.

Scorpion on the Hell's Fist decides to try to tilt the cart toward the Doom Snake's cart in an effort to derail them.

"He's trying to derail us!" cried Yumi.

"Not on my watch" said Eris as she ended up punching Scorpion knocking him out.

"Hey you can't do that to my teammate" said Mandy.

Suddenly Hunson presses the button that has cannonballs coming at both teams. Both teams had to stop fighting and dodge the cannonballs.

Confessions:

"If only I had my trusty rocket launcher I could destroy those cannonballs" said the Blue Soldier.

"I could grab them, but then they might explode" said the Red Heavy.

End of confessions.

As each of the teams were dodging the traps on the tracks, one trap in particular that neither team could avoid was explosive mines that were placed on the tracks itself.

Confessions:

"Forgot to put those away" laughed Hunson.

"Going to be fun watching my former boss explode" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

As the two mine crafts exploded as they reached the explosive mines, everyone on both teams oddly landed on their feet which they began to run toward whatever forts they could fine to place their flag on.

"Quickly take that one!" cried Chris.

"I'll hold off that nasty Subject Delta" said Sofia.

"Come on we don't have time for this!" cried Duncan.

But Hell's Fist ended up beating the Doom Snakes to the fort as Subject Delta with incredible speed managed to place the flag on the fort that members of Hell's Fist were going to stay at.

"And it seems the winner here are members of Hell's Fist!" laughed Hunson, "Doom Snakes, it'd be your first time to be voting for someone off."

Indeed members of the Doom Snakes were trying to see who they were going to vote off first.

"I say Ami, she looks too nice to be in a place like this" said Duncan.

"I say one of those snake nerds needs to go, I do not care which one but why are you picking on Ami?" asked Yumi.

"Too nice, will not survive" sighed the Red Heavy.

As the time went by Hunson Abadeer was awaiting members of the Doom Snakes for their first vote.

"I know this is going to be very familiar with Chris since he always likes to do this before someone gets voted off, but for this for those of you who will stay you'll get my badge of honor meaning my own face on a badge showing that you have survived, the one member of the team who doesn't get one will be voted off and they'll have to stay in the Nightosphere for all eternity, so when I call your name please come up and get a badge, Wiggly, King Cobra, Chris, Duncan, Heavy, Owen, Sofia, Yumi, and the last badge for the night goes to, Viper. Sorry Ami you'll be the first one voted off."

"What, but I didn't even receive a chance to do well" said Ami.

"I know and that's why it's quite shameful" said Hunson, "btw, my version of letting a soul go would mean they'd get to be fired out of the Tank of Shame, and yes we have made sure it'd be able to fire someone as large as Subject Delta when it's time for him to go."

As poor Ami was loaded into the tank's artillery, Hunson pressed the button firing poor Ami right out of the tank itself.

"Wow, it's going to be great tormenting the rest of these souls!" laughed Hunson, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	3. Lion Pit

Chapter 3: Lion Pit

It was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, a few unsuspecting souls dropping right on in to the darkest depths of the Afterlife, and who among them gets to torment them all but yours truly. But one special guest being Chris McLean among the souls whom I enjoyed seeing nearly get blown to bits with his former right-hand man Chef at my side.

Sadly, he wasn't the first one voted off, Ami was voted off for being too nice. How did she end up here? Blame Hi Hi Puffy's manger Kaz! So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

The souls that Hunson indeed wanted to torment were sleeping in their forts awaiting the next challenge that the Lord of Evil was going to give to them. They were woken up by a very loud guitar jam which spooked poor Chris right out of his bed.

Confessions:

"Okay I have to admit the guy is an expert in watching my every move when I was alive" said Chris.

"Not like in the old Soviet Union where you got to wake up to the Soviet anthem" sighed the Red Heavy.

"Ami never received a chance, I blame Kaz for selling our souls, it's all his fault that we ended up here, and when I get out I am going to trade his soul for Ami's so that she could get out of the Nightosphere" said Yumi, "Kaz needs to spend time here to see what's it like."

"I do hope Mojo Jojo can help my team win the next challenge" laughed Mojo.

End of confessions.

As everyone got out of their forts they were surprised to see not Hunson but Marceline who greeted them.

"And just who the heck are you?" asked Duncan to Marceline.

"I am Hunson's daughter Marceline" replied Marceline, "since this is Father's Day he wanted me to help you guys with the challenge."

As everyone followed her, she led them to a large coliseum where her father was awaiting them on top in a Roman Emperor's outfit along with Him and Chef at his two sides.

"I see you have met my daughter Marceline since this is Father's Day, I have one task for her to do be part of the gladiator sports against them and oh don't forget those demonic lions!" laughed Hunson, "The team that ends up defeating the most demonic lions and gladiators alike including my daughter will win immunity!"

Suddenly demonic lions and gladiators were released from the gates as they opened up along with Marceline herself morphing into a gladiator with fancier armor than the other gladiators out there.

"Chris what do we do?" cried Owen who was rather too afraid to fight them.

"You coward!" roared Sofia, "Of course we're able to fight them."

"She's right we have to or we become lunch for demonic lions and target practice for those gladiators!" cried Chris as they began to run.

"But how?" asked Owen.

Suddenly as the Doom Snakes began to run off, they began to notice that Akuma along with Subject Delta, Scorpion and Mileena were doing most of the fighting along with the Blue Soldier who was using a sword to clash with a few gladiators. Some of the demonic lions charged at members of the Doom Snakes which poor Wiggly was hiding behind King Cobra who was trying to protect him, the Red Heavy had to run toward their defense as he managed to knock down each of the demonic lions.

Confessions:

"In Soviet Union, lions will not hurt you" laughed the Red Heavy.

"This is a bit too much" said Wiggly.

"Man our leader is a coward" said Viper.

End of confessions.

Mandy of Hell's Fist was typically using Billy as a shield who was getting beaten up quite a bit by the gladiators and getting slashed at by the demonic lions.

Confessions:

"Nothing like using Billy as a good shield" laughed Mandy.

"I am okay" said Billy who then fainted.

End of confessions.

The Doom Snakes however were catching up thanks to the efforts of Eris and Red Heavy as they were taking down the demonic lions and gladiators alike.

"Alright, now it's time for my daughter to show you all her true form, if the last member of the team that can survive her last form survives they win the challenge" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly Marceline ended up changing into her large bat form and began to knock poor Chris as he was the first one to be knocked right up into the air.

Confessions:

"I waited so long to see that happen" laughed Chef.

"Oh my" laughed Him.

End of confessions.

Marceline ended up knocking down most of members of Hell's Fist including Akuma who was trying to shoot fireballs at her. Akuma ended up crashing against the wall, as the time went by it was clear that the Doom Snakes would win immunity.

"Well from the looks of it who has survived it turns out that the Doom Snakes win immunity, as for Hell's Fist you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson

Indeed as the hours went by it was typical who was going to receive the last badge either Mandy or Billy, Billy was rather beaten up quite badly in the arena.

"Mandy, you didn't do the work you were supposed to, Billy you got beaten up pretty badly for doing Mandy's work" laughed Hunson, "last badge for the night goes to Mandy!"

Billy was then placed into the Tank of Shame which Hunson ended up pressing the button firing Billy right out of the tank itself with Billy screaming.

"Wow, it looks like that Billy is certainly going to get hurt even more over this" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"

Poor Billy was still flying in the air right until he crashed into some rocks which Hunson ended up laughing even harder at poor Billy's misery.


	4. 7 Deadly Sins Trivia

Chapter 4: 7 Deadly Sins Trivia

Once again Hunson Abadeer was prepared to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, enter the lion pit with both teams trying their very best to survive the onslaught of demonic beasts that yours truly has unleashed and what more than to celebrate Father's Day but to have my little girl Marceline participate which she did knock down Chris when she changed into her large bat form making Chef laugh at Chris.

In the end, the Doom Snakes won the challenge which sent Billy flying out in the Tank of Shame. So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Indeed Mandy although had lost Billy in the last round was well prepared to make sure that her team would have a come back.

Confessions:

"I am going to make Chris McLean wish he never crossed paths with me" said Mandy, "because there is only one form of supremacy and it's Mandy Supremacy."

"Ha we do not have to worry about that idiot Billy anymore" laughed Mojo, "because Mojo Jojo will get this team to win the next challenge!"

End of confessions.

As the contestants woke up to loud drumming that Chef was playing outside their forts they ended up getting out noticing Chef still drumming quite loudly.

"Could you please turn it down, I was trying to get my beauty sleep!" cried Chris.

"Well sorry, Hunson said to find a creative way of getting you all up" laughed Chef.

Akuma then grabs Chef's drums and ends up breaking the two drums into pieces.

"Try to play with that!" roared Akuma.

Confessions:

"Finally someone with a rational mind" laughed Chris.

"I hate that kind of a noise!" roared Akuma.

"Great now how am I going to tell Hunson how my drums broke" said Chef.

End of confessions.

As Chef led them to where Hunson Abadeer was located each team sat at a table with buzzers attached to it.

"Today's challenge brings back a challenge from Chris' own favorite from Total Drama Revenge of the Island" continued Hunson, "except this time when I read your sin, you'll have to say which sin it is, or if the player does not say the sin this will happen."

Hunson ends up pressing a remote control button sending both teams up which dragons flying in the air were about to breath fire which everyone screamed.

"Alright if you are this contestant, press the buzzer when I say your sin for the Hell's Fist, you are being a bully always like pushing people around, you are always angry, who are you?" asked Hunson.

"Guilty of wrath" said Mandy as she pressed the buzzer.

Suddenly a point emerged for Hell's Fist.

"Next question goes to the Doom Snakes, what sin are you if you hold so much prize for a cause which everyone seems to laugh at but you always try to overdue it making everyone mad at you?" asked Hunson.

"That'd be me" sighed Wiggly as he pressed the buzzer.

Confessions:

"What a stupid group known as the Secret Snake Club" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Hell's Fist, you are guilty of wanting revenge against a member of the Lin Kuei, guilty of what sin?" asked Hunson.

"Wrath!" roared Scorpion as he proudly pressed the buzzer.

"Correct!" laughed Hunson as a point went to the Hell's Fist.

As the points went down it was quite the obvious that Hell's Fist was receiving more points, but when Hunson went to ask Chris what sin he was guilty of committing Chris would refuse to press the button.

"I know one member of the Doom Snakes is accused of committing this sin, the sin of pride, the sin of narcissism, please buzz in now or I'll buzz you up" laughed Hunson.

"Chris we know it's you" said Duncan, "press the button already!"

"Yea, I admitted I was a glutton" continued Owen, "there's no shame in that."

"Yea, there is, being rather large" said Sofia.

"Same here" laughed Yumi.

"Okay then" laughed Hunson as he pressed the button raising the table to the sky of the Nightosphere.

Suddenly dragons began to breath fire on members of the Doom Snakes.

"Press the button already!" cried Wiggly who was quite afraid.

"Alright, geeze" sighed Chris as he pressed the button.

As the point was given to the Doom Snakes they were sadly behind one point away from the Hell's Fist.

"Well it looks like the Hell's Fist win" laughed Hunson, "as for the Doom Snakes you'll be voting for someone off."

Indeed it seemed like Chris may get the boot as he along with Wiggly were among the members of the Doom Snakes who did not receive a badge by Hunson.

"Wow, Chris I am surprised you ended up here so soon" laughed Hunson, "Wiggly everyone laughed at you for starting the Secret Snake Club."

"I told you it was a dumb idea" said Viper.

"Would you shut up!" cried Wiggly.

"Any who the last badge for the night goes to, wait Chris?" asked Hunson as he was rather surprised.

"Yea I am just almost surprised as you" added Chris as Hunson tossed him the badge featuring Hunson's face.

As Wiggly is loaded into the Tank of Shame he's fired out of the tank which he ends up flying screaming right in the air, as for Chris he was still wondering how he managed to not get voted off. Hunson was indeed reviewing the confession camera to see who was tampering with the vote and it was surprisingly Chef who was tampering with the vote.

Confessions:

"What, it's no fun if Chris gets voted off so soon, I want to see him get hurt me" laughed Chef as he was skewing the vote.

End of confessions.

"Ah Chef, Chef, Chef" laughed Hunson, "that's a good reason to keep Chris onboard, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"

The scene ends with Hunson making his sinister evil laugh enjoying the reason why Chris was going to stay for another few rounds.


	5. Trap A Soul

Chapter 5: Trap A Soul

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a trivia of the 7 Deadly Sins with the guilty suspects our contestants! If neither member spoke up of their sin they received some fiery dragons in the sky as their answer which a certain Chris McLean nearly got roasted for refusing to answer that he was a sinful narcissistic control freak!

Kind of like me, except he's not in charge of the Nightosphere, in the end Chef helped keep Chris for another round and sent Wiggly firing out of the Tank of Shame. So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their forts, Hunson ended up ordering Trigon to have his typical walk around the forts which ended getting everyone up.

Confessions:

"Boy he sure knows how to get someone up" laughed Chris.

"Trigon is so huge!" cried Duncan.

A surprised Subject Delta sighs with relief that he did not have to face someone that large when he was alive.

End of confessions.

The contestants soon got out of their forts where they were greeted by Hunson himself.

"Liked how I gave Trigon permission to have his morning walk?" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd be today's challenge?" asked Chris.

"Glad you ask, it's an us versus them challenge, meaning both teams will be taken to different parts of the Nightosphere they'd be split up where they'll have to fend against each other" continued Hunson, "the team that traps the most members of the other team wins immunity."

The Doom Snakes soon found themselves being led by Chef in a rowboat in some lava across the Nightosphere, while the Hell's Fist were being done the same by Him on the other side.

"So where are we heading?" asked Mandy to Him.

"Oh, you folks are heading down toward an area where you'll try to find your Doom Snake counterparts" laughed Him, "Hunson has given permission to give you a few tools with some traps."

"A smelly piece of meat?" asked Scorpion as he noticed it.

"You'll find out who's that for" laughed Him.

"Sounds like that fat guy from the other team likes this stuff" suggested the Blue Soldier.

"What about Chris?" asked Mandy, "How do we trap him?"

"You'll all figure that out soon enough" laughed Him.

As the Hell's Fist got off they began to scout the area and setup their traps, Scorpion typically used his powers to start up a BBQ trap for Owen with Subject Delta helping out Scorpion building a giant box to trap him in. For the Doom Snake's side, King Cobra knew who Scorpion was and was creating decoys of his arch foe Sub-Zero to trap Scorpion. Chris along with Viper were helping Sofia create a large magnet to trap Subject Delta, as for Mandy she was creating mirrors for Chris and Eris. When Scorpion started up the BBQ, Owen started to catch the smell of the meat.

Confessions:

"Wow, I just cannot believe it, actual meat in the other place, I thought they only served health foods replacing meat to toy with your mind!" cried Owen.

End of confessions.

Owen ended up wondering off from the Doom Snakes, eventually finding his way to Scorpion's trap, but as Owen took the meat a large box came right over him. As for Scorpion he soon found himself accidently within Mandy's trap meant for Chris, but King Cobra noticed Mandy's trap and placed the decoy Sub-Zero in a way that Scorpion thought he was being surrounded by his arch foe.

"Show yourself!" roared Scorpion.

As he launched his spear attack he began to destroy the mirrors around him breaking them into many pieces, as for Chris and Eris they both wondered into another part of the mirror maze.

"Hmm, this guy looks oddly familiar" said Chris.

"Duh, it's us, sounds like Mandy has trapped us in a mirror maze" said Eris.

"I hardly call this one a trap" said Chris.

But soon Chris ended up getting swung upside down from a rope that was placed below.

"Well too bad for you" laughed Eris.

"Hey, you're going to just leave me hanging?" asked Chris.

"Too bad Eris left you, I could have used two piñatas" laughed Mandy as Subject Delta came into the scene with Eleanor about to whack Chris with a stick with Mandy doing it as well.

"Can't we have a civilized conversation?" asked Chris, "If I get out, I promise I'll be kinder to the other contestants when I host the reality shows."

"No you won't" laughed Mandy as she signaled her two helpers to start to whack poor Chris.

It was quite the obvious who was winning the challenge, members of the Hell's Fist had trapped most of the members with Owen being the first captive among the Doom Snakes.

"Well, I think it was rather entertaining" laughed Hunson, "the winner goes to the Hell's Fist, as for those in the Doom Snakes it'd be time to vote for someone off."

Indeed Chris and Owen were among the Doom Snakes whom were not going to receive a badge while the other members of the Doom Snakes sat and watched.

"Chris, you were beaten up pretty good back there by Mandy and her gang" laughed Hunson, "Owen, you were trapped by a BBQ steak dinner that Scorpion cooked up."

"Oh it was so good, best meat I have tasted" said Owen.

"Last badge for the night goes to, Chris" said Hunson.

"That's okay, I guess I will sadly spend all eternity here for being the sinful glutton that I am" sighed Owen as he was heading toward the Tank of Shame.

But just as Owen was about to head inside the Tank of Shame, a heavenly light appeared over him which was lifting himself up toward heaven.

"What, what's this, I'll get the phone" said Hunson which Him handed over the white phone, "yea, oh, there was a mistake, Owen wasn't supposed to be in the Nightosphere? But Chris and Duncan, they deserve to stay? Yea, I thought so. Well it looks like I cannot explain things here Owen, but you're going up to heaven for admitting to your shame and sin."

"Oh boy, time to dine at the biggest BBQ in heaven!" laughed Owen as he was floating right up toward heaven.

"Very rare to have someone like that down here" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere."

"But we didn't get to fire out anyone of the Tank of Shame" said Him.

"We can always use Chef as a stunt double, oh Chef!" laughed Hunson.

"No, no, you can't make me!" cried Chef.

Poor Chef was soon fired right out of the Tank of Shame only as a demonstration in replace of Owen, poor Chef screamed for his life only to fall flat right on his face which Chris couldn't help but to laugh at him.


	6. Acting Like Snakes

Chapter 6: Acting Like Snakes

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, meat for the glutton known as Owen, Chris got turned into a human piñata, all in all the Doom Snakes indeed lost the challenge. I would have had the fun of firing Owen out of the Tank of Shame if he wasn't taken up all the way to heaven knowing very well that Owen had suffered enough punishment at the hands of yours truly.

So will the Doom Snakes pick up? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Duncan couldn't believe that Owen was able to go to heaven while everyone else was stuck still in the Nightosphere.

Confessions:

"I am surprised the big guy up there was able to pull Owen in, in spite of his weight" laughed Duncan, "that comment will sadly not get me up there."

"We have to pick up our pieces, we're losing members!" cried Yumi, "I got a full proof plan that I can get our team ahead of the game."

End of confessions.

As the teams got up to some loud music thanks to Chef installing them they all got out of their forts. A certain Sofia Lamb was itching to get rid of Subject Delta which she spotted Duncan and wanted to have a chat with him before they were going to head to meet up with Hunson.

"Yea what is it?" asked Duncan.

"How would you like for me to use you to get rid of Subject Delta?" asked Sofia to Duncan.

"You mean that tin can?" asked Duncan, "Hey I tried knocking some sense into the guy and I got my fist all bruised up."

"You fool, you are supposed to come up with a strategy against someone like that" continued Sofia.

"And how the heck am I supposed to do that?" asked Duncan.

"Must I think of everything?" cried Sofia.

As both teams arrived where Hunson was awaiting for them they were shown a large obstacle course that Hunson had Trigon help construct along with Him. There were a bunch of traps laid out for the contestants to get themselves messed up in.

"Today's challenge is a simple obstacle course challenge, the first team that has all of its members across the finish line wins immunity" continued Hunson.

Hunson ends up firing a gun loaded with blanks to which both teams started the obstacle course.

"Ha this course would be easy for yours truly to win!" laughed Chris.

"So you think you're better than me?" asked Mandy as she was right along side with Chris.

"Is that a beat?" laughed Chris.

As the two kept on running a large axe came swinging nearly hitting them both.

"That was quite a close one!" laughed Chris.

"So was this" said Mandy as she ended up tripping poor Chris.

"Hey!" cried Chris as he was getting himself back up.

Meanwhile for Duncan he was trying to come up with a way to sabotage Subject Delta as he was going through the obstacle course. When he came across some flames that sprouted up from the ground Duncan hatched a plan as Subject Delta was heading that way, Duncan hid tripping Subject Delta whom fell right on the flames itself burning poor Subject Delta which Duncan began to laugh at him.

Confessions:

"Nothing like helping the old crazy lady with her schemes" laughed Duncan.

"Hmm, I must admit I am impressed with someone like him he is very resourceful" said Sofia.

End of confessions.

As Duncan continued onward with the course he along with the other members of the team made it across the finish line, for the Hell's Fist, Subject Delta was typically behind along with Eleanor who was keeping a watch on for him.

"Come on, get across the finish line!" cried Mandy as she noticed two of her teammates were missing.

"Yea you don't want to get yourselves voted off!" added Mojo.

"Sorry but it looks like the Doom Snakes will be winning this round, I must say to the Hell's Fist I am most disappointed with you losing the challenge" said Hunson, "you'll have to vote for someone off."

"Figures" sighed Mandy.

As the hours went by it was quite the obvious which members of Hell's Fist did not receive a badge for surviving the Nightosphere challenge, Subject Delta and Eleanor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Subject Delta you were quite good in the previous challenges though this challenge I am afraid you'll not be coming back, ever" said Hunson as he tossed the badge to Eleanor, "you'll have to be fired out of the Tank of Shame."

Poor Subject Delta was loaded right up into the Tank of Shame to which he was then fired out of Hunson, as Subject Delta flew right into the air a certain Wiggly who was wondering on the ground looking for the supernatural snake that was said to be in the Nightosphere was down there.

"Ha, getting voted off has its advantages like finding that snake that lives in the Nightosphere, maybe he can get me and my comrades out if we cannot win the game" said Wiggly.

Suddenly a large shadow appeared right over Wiggly.

"Uh, this doesn't look good" sighed Wiggly.

Poor Wiggly was soon squashed by Subject Delta who landed on something oddly very soft which Hunson laughed at poor Wiggly's pain.

"Wow, what are the odds of that of someone landing on someone else already voted off!" laughed Hunson, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	7. Return of Chef's Gross Out

Chapter 7: Return of Chef's Gross Out

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was an obstacle course race from heck! With yours truly being the culprit behind the course. Members of the Doom Snakes were able to trek across the course with ease, but for certain members of the Hell's Fist things didn't look so bright for them, particularly Subject Delta who had a run in with Duncan never made it to the finish line along with Eleanor.

In the end, Subject Delta got shot out of the Tank of Shame and landing right on poor Wiggly who made a softer landing for him. So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

With Subject Delta gone, Sofia was quite confident that she'd get her daughter back for good, she was rather pleased with how Duncan pulled off getting rid of Subject Delta.

Confessions:

"That punk is probably smarter than any Splicer I have ever encountered" said Sofia, "he still may be of some use to me."

"Doing chores for grandma pays off" laughed Duncan who was mocking Sofia's age.

End of confessions.

As the two teams stayed in their forts, a loud dragon noise ended waking most of the members up.

"Excuse me, but I was trying to get my beauty rest!" cried Chris as he was the first to come out of the Doom Snake fort.

"And I was dreaming I was at level 100 in my favorite RPG" added Viper.

"You nerds are still into RPGs?" laughed Duncan.

"Hey don't make fun of them!" cried Viper.

"What are you going to do about it nerd?" laughed Duncan.

"Enough!" roared Chef as he was coming to get the two teams, "Time's wasting follow me, Hunson's orders."

"So Chef, what's going to be for today's challenge?" asked Chris to Chef.

"Oh it's one of our favorites" laughed Chef, "but I have made a special dish just for you."

Confessions:

"I am guessing it'd be something gross" said Chris.

"I want that Duncan to stop making fun of RPGs!" cried Viper.

"Hmm, Viper seems to be upset, perhaps Mojo could make it all better for him" said Mojo as he noticed the commotion Duncan was causing.

End of confessions.

"What's say we try to find a way to split up the Doom Snakes and divide them?" asked Mojo to Mandy as they continued to walk toward the area where the challenge was.

"Viper does sound like he's upset, I'd say exploit it" continued Mandy.

"Just as what I was thinking" continued Mojo, "great evil minds think alike!"

As the two teams finally headed toward the area where the challenge was going to be given to them each team sat at their own table with Hunson at the center of both tables.

"I know this is a very classic challenge coming straight from Chris McLean's own reality show which is going to survive some of Chef's grossest dishes, the first team with the most members lasting throughout all of the dishes wins the challenge" said Hunson.

"Ha, I knew it!" laughed Chris.

"And first dish is special just for you" said Chef as he started to pass out the gross food to Chris.

It was rather quite disgusting what Chef had given poor Chris to eat, as Chris even nibbled the meal down, Valmount on the Hell's Fist started to turn green.

"You're going to eat that" said Mandy.

"What, eat something as gross like this, I deserve first class meals!" demanded Valmount, "Not something as disgusting like this!"

"Hey, speaking of first class meals, we have our Heaven Cam showing Owen eating them!" laughed Hunson, "Just to torture you poor souls."

Indeed straight from Heaven, Owen was eating fine first class meals from around the world that were given to him, Owen was unaware he was being recorded being sent down back to the Nightosphere.

"Ah, there is nothing more like torturing these souls with someone who has a finer meal than them!" laughed Him who thought of the plan.

Valmount immediately fainted as he couldn't bear eating the gross dish served right in front of him, Eleanor was also not touching her meal which Mandy wasn't pleased.

"You will eat it!" roared Mandy.

"There is no way I am going to scarf that gross meal down" said Eleanor.

"Eat it now or you'll be voted off!" roared Mandy.

"Yea like the way Mojo's eating it" said Mojo as he was able to scarf it right down which even though Mojo's face turned green he was able to swallow the gross meal, "see."

"This reminds me of the old grub back at training" said the Blue Soldier as he started to eat his.

"See not everyone cannot stand it" said Mandy.

Chris along with Duncan, the Red Heavy, and King Cobra were the ones who were able to last throughout the duration that Chef continued to serve everyone their meals while members of the Hell's Fist began to drop like flies with the first sight of the meal.

"Wow, I must say the Hell's Fist isn't doing well as much as they should be, looks like the winners here will be going to the Doom Snakes" laughed Hunson, "Hell's Fist you'll be voting for someone off."

Indeed the members of Hell's Fist who didn't receive a badge were Valmount and Eleanor.

"Eleanor, once again you are nearly voted off, but this time you are not going to be fired out of the Tank of Shame, Valmount is" laughed Hunson as he tossed her the last badge.

"This isn't fair, I want another try!" cried Valmount.

"Sorry time to go" laughed Chef as he forced Valmount into the Tank of Shame.

Valmount came out screaming from the Tank of Shame flying right into the air, once again Wiggly who was on the ground didn't realize who was going to fall on him again which Valmount indeed landed right on poor Wiggly.

"Wow, second time in a row, what are the odds of that happening, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Mojo's Plan

Chapter 8: Mojo's Plan

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was the return of Chef's gross out survival challenge where a certain Valmount could not be able to stomach some of Chef's food and neither of a few others either even poor Chris had to endure it for the first time!

Valmount had to take the Tank of Shame out of here for good! So who'll be shot out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Mojo Jojo was indeed preparing to take the Hell's Fist to return toward its glory.

Confessions:

"There must be a way for Mojo Jojo to get rid of a few members of the Doom Snakes, but there are some members of the Hell's Fist slowing things down" said Mojo.

"I got a hunch monkey boy's planning something and I think the old lady owes me for taking out that tin tan" said Duncan referring to Subject Delta.

End of confessions.

Duncan was rather obsessed as he observed Mojo and his daily chores watching from afar.

"That talking monkey is planning something" said Duncan.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Chris.

"Just the way he talks" continued Duncan, "almost kind of reminds of us."

Suddenly Chef blew a very loud horn waking everyone else whom wasn't already up from their slumber.

"Who did that?" roared Akuma who was rather angry and unhappy.

Akuma ends up dashing right out of his team's fort seeing Chef.

"Come here and try to do that to me!" roared Akuma.

"Whoa, just follow the run away Chef!" cried Chef as he was trying to out run from Akuma.

"Come back here!" roared Akuma as he started to chase poor Chef.

"There's someone who is quite angry of not getting his beauty sleep" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Blast, that fool will ruin the Hell's Fist image for good!" cried Mojo, "Unless Mojo can get on Mandy's good side and come up with a good reason to get rid of Akuma."

"Who says that beauty sleep also gives you a good mood" laughed Chris as he was enjoying seeing Akuma beat up poor Chef.

End of confessions.

Indeed poor Chef was being pummeled by Akuma who ended up getting on top of Chef.

"No one wakes me up like that!" roared Akuma.

But before Akuma could finish off Chef, Hunson fired a ray knocking Akuma backward preventing him from finishing off Chef for good.

"About time" said Chef.

"Not allowed to hurt my bodyguard" laughed Hunson, "well since you are all up follow me and I'll show you to your challenge."

As Hunson led the two teams to the area he was going to give them the challenge it was an old fashion challenge Chris had given to the contestants of his reality shows.

"Today's challenge is an animal related challenge where you'll have to acquire an extinct animal, return it to me and the most teams with the most extinct animals win the challenge" laughed Hunson.

As both teams headed out, they were given a list of extinct animals by Chef and Him.

"These are the list of qualified extinct animals that you can acquire" said Chef, "beware some of them are more dangerous than others."

As the Hell's Fist and Doom Snakes moved out to search for the animals, first on the list was a raptor.

"Wow, look how mean the guy looks" laughed Chris as he examined the raptor's picture.

"He doesn't look so tough" said Duncan.

As the Doom Snakes headed toward where some extinct dinosaurs were located, Viper thought of a plan which would include distracting the raptors and trapping one of them.

"We need to lure them with a piece of meat" said Viper, "don't worry I'll design the trap I just need people to help build it."

"Fine, if it won't get me voted off" said Eris.

"We're going to need someone who'll lure the raptor in as bait" laughed Chris.

"What, there's no way I am going to do it" said Duncan.

"Fine, I'll just inform everyone here that you'll be voted off" laughed Chris.

"Fine" sighed Duncan as he agreed to be part of the bait trap for the raptor.

Meanwhile Hell's Fist were going to choose to acquire a Sabertooth Tiger, along with a few other extinct large cats.

"I say we can nab these fleabags easily" said Mandy.

"I'll gather them up" said Akuma.

"No you fool they'll fight back" said Mojo, "let Mojo help create a design for the traps."

"Fine" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"Ha, I have already designed the perfect traps for these extinct animals" laughed Mojo, "but first Mojo should go and try to get rid of that buffoon Akuma."

End of confessions.

Indeed Mojo Jojo was prepared to sabotage his own team in getting rid of Akuma who was going to be a liability for his team to win. Akuma himself was setting up Mojo's own traps, but as Akuma passed a few of the traps, Mojo purposely activated the traps which only trapped Akuma in the trap itself despite Akuma's own strength he could not get out of the trap.

"Hey Akuma, get yourself back into the game" said Mandy.

"It somehow activated!" roared Akuma as he was struggling to get out.

"Don't care get out" said Mandy.

Akuma struggled as much as he could but couldn't break free, as for the Doom Snakes Duncan was able to lure a raptor toward its trap where the Doom Snakes were the only team that was able to deliver an extinct animal to Hunson.

"Wow, since it seems the Hell's Fist couldn't do its job I guess you'll receive immunity and the Hell's Fist won't" laughed Hunson.

For the members of the Hell's Fist it was quite the obvious who wasn't getting a badge, Mojo and Akuma were the only ones who did not receive a badge.

"Mojo, your trap was guarantee to have worked, Akuma you fell for one of the traps which is quite surprising" said Hunson, "last badge for the night goes to Mojo."

"No, this cannot be!" cried Akuma as he was being escorted by Him to the Tank of Shame.

"I am afraid it is" laughed Him as he escorted Akuma to the Tank of Shame.

As Akuma was loaded into the Tank of Shame he was fired right out screaming for his life.

"Ah, music to my ears, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Wheel of Misfortune for Chris

Chapter 9: Wheel of Misfortune for Chris

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was time to find some extinct yet dangerous animals, the Hell's Fist ran off to find a Sabertooth Tiger, the Doom Snakes went off to find a raptor. However, the Hell's Fist had some problems with the traps to catch the extinct animal in question and only caught Akuma.

The Doom Snakes were able to capture a raptor and bring it back here, as for Akuma he got shot out of the Tank of Shame for good. So who'll be sent flying out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Duncan wasn't happy with Sofia still onboard the Doom Snakes.

Confessions:

"I only put up with the grouchy grandma like character for only so long" said Duncan, "but I can only take so much more of it, though her daughter seems to be more of an improvement of her."

"Duncan has that look on his face that I just do not like" said Chris, "he's planning something."

End of confessions.

"What do you want?" asked Duncan as he was being bugged by Sofia Lamb once again.

"Listen, that was a smooth move you did to take down Subject Delta" said Sofia, "I have another task for you."

"Like what?" asked Duncan.

"You know that Blue Soldier and the talking monkey?" asked Sofia.

"You want them gone?" asked Duncan.

"Bingo" replied Sofia.

Confessions:

"Hmm, this might work to my advantage" said Duncan as he was thinking of backstabbing Sofia.

"That punk better be the very improvement of a Splicer I have hoped to have acquire" said Sofia.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a loud horn was used to wake up the other members of the two teams as they got out of the forts Hunson was awaiting them.

"If you'll please follow me this way" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the two teams to the area where he was going to give them the challenge it was once again the Wheel of Misfortune which Chris had often used.

"Today's challenge is a revival of one of Chris' favorite which includes spin the wheel of the Wheel of Misfortune, the members of either team that wins the challenges gets their team immunity" continued Hunson.

"Chris you'll be the first one up" laughed Chef.

As Chris walked up and spun the wheel, it landed on a symbol of crabs.

"Okay what's the crabs are for?" asked Chris.

"You'll find out" laughed Hunson.

Chris was shown toward a tank filled with large crabs whom were ready to pinch Chris good.

Confessions:

"Oh this is what I've been waiting for him, and that stupid turtle nearly did a number on me" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Chris was oddly able to endure the pinchy crabs for the duration of the time for his dare.

"Wow, Chris you survived" said Hunson, "next!"

Duncan was up next as Duncan spun the wheel it landed on a kangaroo.

"Looks like you'll get to meet an old friend" laughed Hunson.

Duncan was immediately placed in a boxing ring where Duncan started to get beaten up by the kangaroo but was able to last the entire duration of the fight.

"Next!" roared Hunson.

Red Heavy was up next as he spun the wheel it landed on a Blue Pyro picture.

"You know what that means" said Hunson.

Suddenly a Blue Pyro literally came out with his flamethrower frying poor Red Heavy, and a Red Pyro came right up and did the same to the Blue Soldier.

"No fair, I didn't spin the wheel!" cried the Blue Soldier.

"Sorry that's what you get anyway" laughed Hunson as the Blue Soldier failed to survive the challenge.

Up next was Mandy as she spun the wheel, Him poofed an image of herself from a future that she didn't really want with a grown up Irwin kissing her future self.

"Ah it's nice being alone with you my love" said the future Irwin.

"Ah, I'm blind!" cried Mandy.

As Eleanor came up to spin the wheel her dare landed on hanging upside down for an entire hour.

"Let's see how long she can survive" laughed Him.

Eleanor was able to last the entire duration, but when it was Mojo's turn as he spun the wheel it landed on Mojo being forced to be a pan handling monkey.

"I despise that symbol" said Mojo.

"Now Mojo, play nice with Chef" laughed Him.

As poor Mojo Jojo was forced to play a monkey who'd beg for money, Chef continued to crank the machine playing a musical tone with Mojo.

"Now dance for us!" said Chef.

"This is demeaning!" cried Mojo.

"Don't care, dance for us!" laughed Hunson.

Poor Mojo had to do an embarrassing dance, but it managed to have Mojo survive the entire dare, but when Scorpion came up for his dare he had to take off his mask which Hunson placed a few other skulls and began to use the skulls like drums as he used some sticks hitting the skulls. It annoyed Scorpion to the point where he couldn't take it which he ended up not surviving the dare.

"Ah, but you were doing great being a skull drum" laughed Hunson.

Mileena had to endure revealing her face which ended up breaking the mirror which she did not last during the dare, it was quite obvious which team was going to come up on top and that was going to be the Doom Snakes again.

"Well, I must say the Doom Snakes had survived most of the challenges thrown at them so I guess they'll win immunity as for the Hell's Fist it'll be time to vote for someone off" said Hunson.

The two members of the Hell's Fist who didn't receive a badge were obviously Scorpion and the Blue Soldier.

"My, my, first time seeing you two here" said Hunson.

"I didn't even get to spin the wheel and I lost anyway!" cried the Blue Soldier which he was given a badge by Hunson.

"Which means you'll get a second chance to prove yourself, as for Scorpion you'll have to be fired out of the Tank of Shame" said Hunson.

Poor Scorpion as he was loaded into the Tank of Shame he was fired right out of the Tank of Shame, as Wiggly was once again on the ground Scorpion ended up falling right on top of him.

"Not again!" cried Wiggly.

"What a spaz!" laughed Hunson as he noticed poor Wiggly getting injured, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	10. Blue Team versus Red

Chapter 10: Blue Team versus Red

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was the revival of Chris McLean's favorite Wheel of Misfortune! With him and the others whom were ordered to survive a dare! For Scorpion, sadly he didn't seem to enjoy his skull being part of some other skulls as drums!

What a party pooper, in the end, Scorpion was fired out of the Tank of Shame for good. So who'll be next to be fired out of the Tank of Shame? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

As the two teams were sleeping in their forts, the Blue Soldier within the Hell's Fist fort was ready for some action.

Confessions:

"I have been on the back burner for too long here, it's time that I kick it up a notch" said the Blue Soldier.

"Ha now that the fool Akuma is gone, and even Scorpion, Mojo can prepare for his plan" laughed Mojo.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a large dragon hovered right over the two forts spraying the forts with its fire breath which sent everyone out of their forts. As the forts burned down to the ground they met up with Hunson Abadeer, Chef and Him.

"Did you like your wake up call?" laughed Hunson, "Come on, I'll show you to your new places where you'll stay, if you can survive the next challenge."

As everyone was being led to their new forts, it obviously looked like a capture the flag game.

"Today's challenge is a revival of capture the flag" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Alright, something that I am good at" said the Blue Soldier.

"I am going to enjoy crushing the Blue Soldier" said the Red Heavy.

"This is very familiar" said Chris.

"Time to put Mojo's plan into action" laughed Mojo.

End of confessions.

"The first team that captures the other team's flag and brings it back to their fort, wins along with also destroying the other team's fort, which the other team will have to stay for the duration of the coming challenges" laughed Hunson.

As both teams were led to their forts, Mojo hatched a plan with Mandy and the Blue Soldier.

"I think I should be the one to get the flag" said the Blue Soldier.

"Fine, take Mileena with you" said Mandy.

"Alright" said the Blue Soldier.

For the Doom Snakes, the Red Heavy volunteered himself to guard the flag, along with King Cobra.

"I'll stay put" said the Red Heavy.

"Fine, I guess that'd leave us to grab the other team's flag" said Chris.

As Chris along with Duncan and Sofia volunteered to go find the other flag, Eris was in the mood for getting things her way as she was staying put with the others on her team.

"Alright since that Chris isn't here anymore it's time you do as I say" said Eris.

"And why is that?" asked the Red Heavy.

"You're dealing with someone like Mandy who has been a pest toward me" continued Eris, "she may have come up with a strategy already to try to beat you."

"And who made you the boss?" asked Yumi.

"Says me" continued Eris.

As for the trio from the Doom Snakes sneaking over to the fort with the other flag, they were unaware that Mandy was ready to pounce on the trio, as Chris along with the other two sneaked right into the fort, Mojo ended up tackling all three with the help of Eleanor.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Mandy.

"You know, if I get out of here alive, I can find a way to get you out of here as well" said Chris.

"I am not in the mood of you trying to bribe me" said Mandy.

"Wow, she's tough" said Duncan, "just what are you going to do to us three?"

"I know what to do" laughed Mojo.

But as the minute Mojo tried to grab Duncan, Duncan ends up whacking Mojo pretty good, he ends up getting the flag which he then flees the fort.

"Hey, get back here!" roared Mandy.

"Catch me if you can!" laughed Duncan.

"Hey could someone lend us a hand!" cried Chris as he and Sofia were hopping while they were tied up out of the fort.

As Duncan came running toward the fort, the Blue Soldier along with Mileena tried to stop him, but the Blue Soldier ended up falling and getting burned on some lava, and as for Eris who thought up of a plan on getting even with Mandy, she launched her Apple of Chaos straight into the fort which triggered as if it were a mere grenade that ended up destroying their fort.

"Wow, so fast just like that!" laughed Hunson, "The Doom Snakes win immunity, and Hell's Fist get to vote for someone off."

Indeed as the time went by, it was finally time for the Hell's Fist to vote off someone, only two members of Hell's Fist didn't get the last badge, typically Mojo and the Blue Soldier.

"Mojo, you keep on talking like you're some tough monkey, but you don't follow up with it, but that's not the reason why you'll get voted off for now" said Hunson, "as for the Blue Soldier looks like you'll be the one to be shot out of the Tank of Shame."

"Well, at least I tried" sighed the Blue Soldier as he headed toward the Tank of Shame.

As the Blue Soldier was loaded right into the Tank of Shame he was fired right out of it with himself screaming for his life.

"Still going, going and going" laughed Hunson as he continued to hear the Blue Soldier scream for mercy, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	11. Bossy Eris

Chapter 11: Bossy Eris

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, our contestants were woken up with a fire blast from a dragon within the Nightosphere, the challenge they were going to compete in was to have an old fashion capture the flag challenge, with the blue team versus the red team.

This was a possible opportunity for the Blue Soldier to show us what he was made out of, unfortunately for him, he ran into lava, got burned, then was shot out of the Tank of Shame. So who'll be fired up next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

For the Hell's Fist things were not looking too good, they were in poor condition with Mandy being quite fed up with Mojo Jojo and his ranting.

Confessions:

"I don't know about trusting that talking monkey, he claims to be such a genius but so far we're going nowhere but down" said Mandy.

"Mandy just has to give Mojo a chance, and Mojo will show her that all you need to do is get rid of the weak ones from your team first before you crush the enemy!" laughed Mojo.

End of confessions.

As for the Doom Snakes, Eris was becoming quite bossy with the rest of the team which was starting to annoy Chris pretty much.

"Chris if you could please open the window here, it's so drafty" said Eris.

"Why don't you open it yourself" said Chris.

"What was that?" asked Eris who wasn't happy.

"Just open the window already it's drafty" said Duncan.

"Yea do what your friend requested" added Eris.

"Fine" sighed Chris.

But as Chris opened up the window Chef was there with a water gun which he used it to spray Chris with water, as the others tried to get out Chef began to spray them as well, as he did with the Hell's Fist the same.

"Like my wake up call?" laughed Hunson, "Come on, it's challenge time."

As Hunson showed everyone where he was going to give them the challenge Hunson was prepared to revive another one of Chris' classics.

"Today's challenge will be serving me a meal, the team which can cook up the best meal will win immunity" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Ha, I knew my plan would work sooner or later, Mandy and the rest of Hell's Fist don't realize they're looking at Townsville's greatest chef!" laughed Mojo.

"Mojo better come up with a plan that'd get us on the winning side or he's gone" said Mandy.

"Time to show what I can cook up some good chaos" laughed Eris.

End of confessions.

"Mandy, you are looking at Townsville's greatest chef, me Mojo Jojo!" laughed Mojo.

"Hmm, cook me a sample and I'll determine it" said Mandy.

Mojo went to work and did just that, he created a very good sushi dish for Mandy which she tasted it which she realized it wasn't bad.

"Hmm, we may have an actual plan in winning immunity" said Mandy.

"Great, I'll need the following ingredients if we're going to impress someone like Hunson Abadeer" said Mojo.

As the Hell's Fist ended up gathering ingredients for a first class meal for Hunson, meanwhile Eris was bossing the Doom Snakes around.

"Alright we're going to make my mother's most prized dish which means Hunson would adore it if you follow through what I have to say" said Eris.

"Since when did you decided to take control?" asked Sofia, "I know some of my own recipes that'd get a kick out of Hunson."

"Hmm, which crazy lady should we choose?" asked Chris to Duncan.

"Hmm, Eris is hotter than Sofia, but Sofia is being less bossy than Eris" said Duncan.

"Tough choice" said Chris.

"I'd say I'd go with the one who reminds me of grandmother comrades" said the Red Heavy referring to Sofia.

"What, no, but we'll lose!" cried Eris.

"I'm siding with Sofia" said Viper, "she's less bossy."

King Cobra ends up nodding in agreeing with Viper who agree to help out Sofia. Eris indeed was pretty much steamed up about that, as she went to take a breather she ran into Him who was doing a few chores before helping out Chef and Hunson.

"Where do you think you're wondering off to?" asked Him.

"I need a favor" continued Eris, "you know how Owen ate those ribs from the first season? Well, let's just give whatever Sofia is cooking as a present to Owen."

"You mean have your team lose on purpose?" asked Him, "Hmm, I'll get the Heaven phone ready."

As Him was doing Eris' bidding, Sofia had just finished creating the dish with the help of the Doom Snakes, as for Him, he snuck around the area and dialed the number to heaven where Owen ended up picking up on the other line.

"Hello?" asked Owen.

"Owen, it's me" said Him.

"Okay why are you calling me?" asked Owen.

"We down here in the Nightosphere want to apologize to you and offer this dish as a token of our esteem apology" said Him who made up a lie.

"Well in that case, bring it up here!" laughed Owen.

As Him snapped his fingers the dish that Sofia had worked so hard on was gone and was soon going to be in Owen's stomach in heaven. When Sofia came back she was shocked to see her dish just vanish like that.

"Oh my, looks like you'll have to find another recipe to please Hunson" laughed Eris.

But it was too late for the Doom Snakes, the Hell's Fist had already delivered Mojo's dish to Hunson who tasted it was very much impressed with it.

"Wow, I must say this is an improvement for you Hell's Fist members" laughed Hunson, "what about the Doom Snakes?"

"Looks like we're coming up empty handed" said Chris.

"Then you'll be voting for someone off" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was quite the obvious who was going to be voted off from the Doom Snakes, the two members of the team that did not receive a badge were Sofia and Eris, but Eris had made a deal with Him to skew the vote to go against Sofia instead.

"Sofia, you were a grouchy granny wannabe, but oddly enough you will not be staying" said Hunson as he handed the last badge to Eris.

"Yea that's right go toward the Tank of Shame!" laughed Eris.

Sofia was escorted by Chef to the Tank of Shame where she was fired right out of the tank itself screaming for her life.

"Yep, that's just the sound of music to my ears, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Eris, Mandy Rivalry

Chapter 12: Eris, Mandy Rivalry

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a cook off between the Hell's Fist and the Doom Snakes on who'd create the best dish for yours truly to enjoy which was a favorite revival from Chris' first season challenge.

Mojo helped out Hell's Fist quite a bit by showing off his cooking skills, meanwhile Eris and Sofia competed for their team's approval of their cooking skills, the Doom Snakes went for Sofia instead of Eris, which she ended up making a deal with Him sending the Doom Snakes' prized dish to Owen who was sitting up in heaven thinking it was an apology gift. In the end, Sofia got shot out of the Tank of Shame.

So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

The Doom Snakes were not very happy with Eris managing to get Sofia kicked off.

Confessions:

"Something is not right with this Eris, she is not my comrade" said the Red Heavy.

"What a tricky type" said Yumi.

"That Eris is sure something" laughed Chris.

"Reminds me of Heather" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Duncan knew that something had to give with Eris, but he didn't want to find out that it was him that'd take the fall. He ended up meeting up with Viper and King Cobra to come up with a strategy on beating Eris.

"Why is a tough guy like you trying to meet up with someone like us" said Viper.

"You two are smart that's why" continued Duncan who was using them as fall guys, "I need you to come up with a way to sabotage the next challenge so that we can get an excuse to vote off Eris."

"Yea that sounds like a plan" said Viper.

As the trio headed back to their fort, a loud horn was used to wake up the others from their slumber.

Confessions:

"Hunson really knows how to pull everyone's strings" laughed Chris.

"Just love making Chris miserable" laughed Chef as he was the one who blew the horn.

End of confessions.

As the contestants came out of their forts, Hunson was waiting for them along with Chef.

"Did you all like this wakeup call?" laughed Hunson, "Come on, I'll show you to the challenge."

As Hunson led the way, he showed the contestants toward a harbor which had a few boats.

"Today's challenge will be a lava boat race" said Hunson, "the first team that is able to go through the course wins, also beware of the minefield that I had placed out."

"Uh, wouldn't the minds explode anyway since they are in lava?" asked Yumi.

"Good question, the lava mines have been made to be lava proof, so that they'd only explode when they're hit by a boat" laughed Hunson.

"That makes sense" said Chris.

Confessions:

"This doesn't make all that sense!" cried Chris who couldn't understand the concept of mines floating in lava.

"Hey, I am able to have powers beyond your comprehension here" said Hunson.

End of confessions.

As both teams got onto their boats, Eris decided to be the one to drive the boat, while Mandy drove her team's boat, as Chef fired the gun filled with blanks the two teams raced off.

"Think you're trying to beat me?" laughed Eris to Mandy.

"Ha, I know I can beat someone like you, Mileena, sabotage their boat!" ordered Mandy.

Mileena taking out her weapons ended up damaging the mortar to their boat.

"Great, just what we really need" sighed Duncan.

"Who's able to fix it?" asked Eris.

"I can, I worked with the Engineer on my team" laughed the Red Heavy.

As the Red Heavy began to fix the mortar for the boat, the Hell's Fist thought they were in the lead, that is until Mandy ended up running into the minefield which the boat ended up exploding sending the members of the Hell's Fist flying up in the air, but they ended up landing back on the lava itself. Soon the Doom Snakes were catching up only to find that Eris who had sent the boat into full throttle ended up crashing into the minefield sending everyone flying into the air and into the lava including Chris which Chef ended up laughing.

Confessions:

"Seeing Chris getting burned is oh so sweet" laughed Chef.

"This is too much!" cried Chris who showed up with bandages.

"That Eris is going to go down" said Duncan who was also injured.

End of confessions.

For the Hell's Fist, they were able to get ahead and cross the finish line.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed Mojo as he was kissing the ground beneath him.

"Looks like I win this one!" laughed Mandy as she shouted back to Eris who was quite burned up by the lava.

Indeed, it was quite the obvious that those in the Doom Snakes were going to vote for someone off, Viper had oddly gotten himself badly burned more than the others and was the most injured, Eris still had Him backing her in skewing the vote.

Confessions:

"It's great to have someone working on the inside for me" laughed Eris.

"Nothing like making a deal with me" laughed Him.

End of confessions.

As the votes were casted, Hunson was rather surprised to find out that it was Viper who'd be voted off instead of Eris.

"Hmm, this sounds odd, oh well, Viper, it looks like you'll be voted off" said Hunson.

"What, but this can't be!" cried Viper as Chef grabbed him and began to load him into the Tank of Shame.

Poor Viper was fired out of the Tank of Shame screaming for mercy, meanwhile Eris met up with Him.

"Glad you skewed the vote to getting rid of that ultra nerd" said Eris.

"If there is anyone else you want to sabotage just let me know" said Him.

But as Eris was leaving, Mandy who was watching Eris noticed that she had met up with Him.

"So that's her game, well two can play at this" said Mandy.

As Mandy was preparing to up the ante to Eris, the scene changes to Hunson.

"Wow, another surprise vote off, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Isolating Duncan

Chapter 13: Isolating Duncan

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap to the audience.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a lava boat race between the two teams with Eris taking the lead for the Doom Snakes in riding their boat to Mandy taking the lead of the Hell's Fist. Things got messy when they ran into some mines with the Hell's Fist exploding on a mine getting themselves ahead, while the Doom Snakes sadly got burned as they landed right onto a mine.

Even though Eris was rather bossy toward everyone on her team, she somehow was able to survive being voted off and instead poor Viper got sent fired out of the Tank of Shame in her place. So will she get what she deserves? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Duncan felt that somehow Eris was getting ahead of the game and he needed another plan not just to be associated with King Cobra to help him out but even teaming up with the Red Heavy and Chris.

Confessions:

"Man there are so few choices" said Duncan.

"I am winning this game, I am going to get back to the living!" laughed Eris.

End of confessions.

Duncan was quite worried that Eris would get him next, or at least get rid of King Cobra, but coming up with a strategy to countering Eris would have to wait, as soon as Duncan woke, a gas grenade was thrown right into the fort along with the Hell's Fist as well getting everyone out of the two forts.

"Did you like that wakeup call?" laughed Hunson to the contestants whom weren't enjoying it.

"I threw both of them" laughed Chef.

"I have an announcement to make, I am dissolving both teams and merging them together" said Hunson, "so if you have any rivalries with any contestants on the other team deal with it! Come on, I'll show you to your challenge."

Confessions:

"Hmm, teaming up with the talking monkey, it doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Duncan, "though Mandy has more of a thing against Eris."

"I am all for beating down Eris" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were following Hunson, Duncan ended up meeting up with Mojo.

"What do you want from Mojo?" asked Mojo.

"I need your help" whispered Duncan, "I want you to help me take down Eris."

"Count me in as well and we'll make things interesting for you" said Mandy who overheard Duncan.

"Fine" said Duncan.

As the contestants were led to the area where Hunson was waiting for them, they found themselves seeing several pink demons running around.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion hog tie down of pink demons!" laughed Hunson, "The contestant who can hog tie down the most pink demons win, but be careful, I threw in a few blood demons and other assorted critters as well."

Confessions:

"This will be interesting" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Mandy knew that if she wanted to beat Eris in this challenge she would have to team up with Chef, as she was given some rope by Hunson, she noticed Chef on the side lines.

"Did you know that Eris is in a secret alliance with Him?" asked Mandy to Chef.

"Really, hmm, I guess that explains how Sofia's dish didn't get to Hunson's mouth" said Chef.

"Bingo, you help me win this competition and I'll also help you get your soul out of the Nightosphere too" added Mandy.

"What do I have to lose" sighed Chef who was going to go along with it.

Chef secretly handed Mandy some extra rope, she ended up tying down some of the pink demons, as for Duncan he was having trouble trying to tackle some of the pink demons along with King Cobra who was also having trouble.

"Come on it's easy" said Mojo, "look how Mojo will show you how it's done."

Mojo ends up hog tying a few pink demons in a demonstration.

"If only the pesky Power Puff Girls were as easy as these pink demons" said Mojo.

Suddenly a more rabid demon ended up pouncing on poor Mojo.

"I'll get that off of you buddy" said Duncan.

Confessions:

"Must tolerate being kind" said Duncan who did not like to butter himself up to anyone.

"Pesky demons!" cried Mojo who was injured a bit.

End of confessions.

Duncan ends up trying to get the rabid demon off of Mojo Jojo, but the demon turns on Duncan which Duncan ends up running for his life.

"Way to go loser!" laughed Eris who had a pile of demons hog tied already.

The rabid demon continued to chase poor Duncan, until Duncan ran around Chris which the rabid demon ended up pummeling into Chris and started to attack him which made Chef along with Duncan laugh.

Confessions:

"Oh man he so deserves that after sending rabid animals after us!" laughed Duncan.

"Just waiting to see the day!" laughed Chef.

"Always knew my punishment would work in time" laughed Hunson.

"This is so not cool!" cried Chris whose hair was messed up on film.

End of confessions.

Chris got enraged at the rabid demon for messing up his hair which he ended up tying up the rabid demon and started to do the rest to the other demons, but as the time ticked by the contestants whom had the most demons tied up were obviously Eris, Mandy and surprisingly Chris.

"Wow, Chris, never thought you'd make it, let's just have a count to see how much demons you have captured" said Hunson.

"He's short of just a few demons away from Mandy, and Mandy is short of one demon away from Eris" said Him as he counted the demons captured.

"What!" cried Mandy.

Confessions:

"I came so close!" cried Mandy.

"Never thought a rabid demon messing up my hairdo would make me capture them so fast" laughed Chris.

"Looks like I will win this game for sure!" laughed Eris.

End of confessions.

As for the contestants whom did not capture any demons or very few demons, the typical two contestants whom did not receive a badge were King Cobra and Duncan.

"Duncan I am surprised this is the first time you are ending up here, Duncan you ran from a rabid demon" said Hunson.

"It was chasing me" said Duncan.

"King Cobra, you did not even capture one demon at all, and the last badge for the night goes to, Duncan" said Hunson, "sorry King Cobra looks like you'll have to be loaded onto the Tank of Shame and being fired out of it."

As poor King Cobra headed over to the Tank of Shame and was loaded into it, he was then fired right out of it screaming for his life. Meanwhile as King Cobra kept on screaming, Wiggly and Viper were having an argument on if the mysterious Nightosphere Snake ever exists.

"You dare question why I brought you here" said Wiggly to Viper.

"I got kicked off!" cried Viper, "And us three would have never been here if it weren't for your stupid legendary stories!"

"You were enjoying my stories and you openly believed the Nightosphere Snake did exist!" cried Wiggly.

"That's it, lightning bolt, lightning bolt!" cried Viper.

"Uh, I think we should get out!" cried Wiggly as he noticed King Cobra's shadow coming over them.

"You finally fear my lightning bolts!" laughed Viper.

"No, it's not that it's-" said Wiggly which was too late as King Cobra landed on them both.

Even Hunson was quite pleased with that.

"That certainly made those ultra nerds quite quiet" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	14. Mojo versus the Heavy

Chapter 14: Mojo versus the Heavy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a hog tying session for our contestants in hog tying rabid demons! Some were more rabid than others in messing up Chris' hair! In the end, King Cobra got shot out of the Tank of Shame! So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of confessions.

Eris was typically living it up in the fort that wasn't destroyed while all of the contestants whom did not survive were in the fort that was destroyed by her.

Confessions:

"I am so going to win this!" laughed Eris.

"I might be down but I am not out" said Mandy.

"No body touches the hairdo okay, let me make that very clear" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a few loud bangs were heard waking up Eris and the others in the other fort.

"Someone's attacking us!" cried the Red Heavy as he ran out first which he ended up tripping as he ran.

"Hey watch it you clumsy oath!" roared Mojo to the Red Heavy.

"Hey who are you calling clumsy?" roared the Red Heavy.

"Enough!" roared Hunson as everyone arrived on the scene, "Time for your challenge."

Confessions:

"Always enjoy waking them up" laughed Chef.

"That monkey will pay" said the Red Heavy.

"Bah, another incompetent fool, Mojo shall handle this one" laughed Mojo referring to the Red Heavy.

End of confessions.

As everyone arrived where Hunson led them, the challenge was a simple challenge.

"Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt" said Hunson who took everyone to a ruined city, "however in this scavenger hunt you will have to be careful of roaming zombies."

Confessions:

"Zombies, here?" laughed Duncan, "They don't look so tough."

"Should be easy" laughed Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Oh yea, before I start, among those in the scavenger list is an item that'd have you receive immunity from being voted off" said Hunson.

Chef ends up firing a gun filled with blanks signaling everyone to head into the ruined city. Immediately a few zombies start chasing the Red Heavy as he goes down one alleyway trying to find the items on the list. The Red Heavy ends up simply punching the oncoming zombies.

Confessions:

"Old fashion beat down!" laughed the Red Heavy.

End of confessions.

As the Red Heavy continues to acquire the items on the list, Mojo ends up throwing some rotting meat near him which attracts more zombies. The zombies end up pummeling the Red Heavy which Mojo ends up stealing the Red Heavy's items.

"Ha, thanks for being bait!" laughed Mojo as he dashes off.

But as Mojo was chuckling as he ran, Eris who was behind a corner ends up tripping Mojo.

"Ha, looks like you just lost your banana!" laughed Eris as she grabbed the stuff.

Confessions:

"I hate that comment!" cried Mojo who didn't like Eris making fun of monkeys or apes.

"I'll make that monkey pay for what he did to me!" roared the Red Heavy.

End of confessions.

The Red Heavy ends up grabbing Mojo.

"Time for revenge!" laughed the Red Heavy as he then tosses Mojo toward the horde of zombies.

Mojo was indeed being torn to shreds by the zombies, but luckily Duncan who was nearby ends up leaping in with a shovel taking out the attacking zombies.

Confessions:

"No one saw that" said Mojo.

"Beating up zombies is awesome!" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

Eris soon headed across the finish line where Hunson and Chef were waiting for him.

"Hmm, let's see what she got" said Chef.

Soon Chef pulled out a statue head of Hunson which was the immunity item on the list.

"Wow, Eris looks like you'll receive immunity from being voted off" said Hunson.

"What, that's not fair!" cried Chris as he had another bag of items.

"Sorry, the rules are the rules" laughed Hunson, "you'll join the others in voting off someone else."

As the hours went by, it was quite the obvious among those whom did not receive the last badge, Mojo and the Red Heavy.

"Now both of you ran into some zombies" said Hunson, "Mojo, you got the Red Heavy in trouble, Mojo you got thrown into the same pile of zombies. So the last badge for the night goes to Mojo."

Confessions:

"Bye, bye!" laughed Mojo as he was thrilled that he'd survive.

End of confessions.

The Red Heavy is then escorted by Him to the Tank of Shame which loads the Red Heavy up into the Tank of Shame and he is promptly fired right out of it.

"Yet another one is fired out of the Tank of Shame!" laughed Hunson as he could hear the Red Heavy scream for his life, "Tune in next time here on Survive the Nightosphere for more exciting elimination!"

As the Red Heavy continued to fly right through the air, he lands quite hard on the ground.


	15. Mileena's Downfall

Chapter 15: Mileena's Downfall

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nigtosphere, it became a classic fight between bronze versus brains. The brains indeed won with Mojo ending up staying for another day while the Red Heavy got sent shot out of the Tank of Shame.

And as for the winner of the scavenger hunt through the run down ruined city filled with zombies, Eris indeed won once again immunity. So will she win again? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Eris was once again enjoying her fruits of victory in the fort that wasn't destroyed, while everyone else who had remained in the game were in the fort that was badly destroyed.

Confessions:

"I am able to get rid of these losers one by one" laughed Eris.

"Eris will slip up sooner or later, it's only a matter of time" said Mandy who was still trying to be confident.

"Getting rid of the last crazy was indeed quite some trouble" said Mojo referring to the Red Heavy, "but it's worth it!"

"I must be doing something right, I haven't been voted off" said Chris.

End of confessions.

As everyone in the forts slept, a loud bang was heard, with the loud bang getting closer and closer which made everyone think they were under attack.

"He's trying to get Trigon to go after us early!" cried Yumi as she and the others got out of their fort.

As everyone came out, it was obviously not the case but instead Hunson was waiting there as he was responsible for Chef making those loud explosive-like noises from a distance.

"Ha, did I wake you?" laughed Hunson.

"We thought Trigon was stomping around again" said Duncan.

"Nope, the big guy is still guarding the gate" said Hunson, "come this way and I'll show you to your challenge."

As everyone followed Hunson they were shown to a race course with the number of cars ready for them to use.

"Today's challenge is a race course only found here in the Nightosphere, where you'll get to race across this course, through deadly traps and other assorted dangers, the first one to do three laps and make it across the finish line wins the race, each will ride a car obviously" said Hunson.

"Uh, I don't know how to drive" said Mandy.

"You'll learn quick" laughed Hunson.

As Eris was getting to her care, Him directed to another care meant for her.

"Take this car" whispered Him to Eris, "I will control it by remote control."

"So you'll help me avoid all the traps?" asked Eris.

"Just pretend that you're driving" continued Him.

As Eris got into her car, Chris, and Duncan found sports cars that fit pretty well, while Yumi took another car along with also Mileena, Eleanor took another, Chef ended up leading Mandy to another car.

"Him is controlling Eris' car" whispered Chef but he ends up showing a remote controller for Mandy's car, "don't worry, I came prepared for this."

"Just as what I was hoping for" laughed Mandy.

As Mojo finally got to his car, Chef ended up firing the gun filled with blanks signaling the cars to go through the race course. Typically enough, Him who was controlling Eris' car from afar was ahead with Mandy coming up in a close second.

"That Chef better pull me ahead!" cried Mandy as she was pretending to drive her car.

Confessions:

"Who knew someone like her could learn so fast" said Chris.

"Something doesn't seem right, how the heck can the Goddess of Chaos drive faster than me?" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

But as Mandy and Eris were heading into the second lap, Him noticed that Mileena was oddly catching up to Eris and Mandy, and knew he had to purposely make Mileena crash.

"Nothing like some car crushing carnage!" laughed Him as he took control of Eris' car.

Eris suddenly saw her car steer behind Mileena, purposely putting herself right behind her.

"That imbecile Him better know what he's doing!" cried Eris.

Mileena suddenly hissed at Eris as she took out her weapons.

"And here I am ready to see this event in full swing" said Mandy as she was riding beside Eris.

Suddenly Eris' car pulled right back which Mileena suddenly lost control over her car, her car steered out of control, and ending up crashing blocking the last round as the two were right making it to the last lap leaving the others whom were in the race stranded.

"What, we can't do the final lap?" cried Chris as he noticed the crash blocking the way.

"Doesn't Hunson have Trigon to clean up a wreckage like this?" asked Duncan.

"I am sure he does, yo, Hunson could you ask Trigon to clean up the race course so that we could do the last lap?" asked Chris.

"Nope, sorry, rules are rules" laughed Hunson, "you along with Duncan, Mojo and Yumi are stuck with Mileena in not finishing the race course!"

"You have to be kidding me!" cried Yumi.

"Yea!" added Mojo.

It was a neck and neck race between Eris and Mandy as they were heading toward the finish line of the final lap. Both Chef and Him were going at the same speed for the two cars, but when the two cars raced across the finish line, it was a photo finish tie.

"What, a tie!" cried Eris.

"Well, the only thing that'd settle this is that both of you would share immunity!" laughed Hunson, "As for those who did not finish the race course they'll be voting for someone off!"

As the time went by it was quite the obvious who wasn't going to get the last badge for the night, Chris and Mileena, since Duncan still didn't like Chris.

"Mileena, you got yourself into a crash, and Chris people still do not like you" laughed Hunson, "last badge for the night goes to, Chris!"

"About time!" laughed Chris.

"Sorry Mileena you'll be loaded onto the Tank of Shame and be fired out of it!" laughed Hunson.

As Mileena started to attack Hunson, she was subdued by Chef and Him, who ended up placing her into the Tank of Shame, and fired her out.

"Ah yes, another exciting elimination, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	16. One More Weak Link

Chapter 16: One More Weak Link

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a race across some deadly traps and other assorted dangers in an old fashion race between our contestants. Eris and Mandy were typically neck and neck in the race, but for Mileena she nearly tried to get ahead of Eris, and also tried to get rid of her herself, but something happened which was a big old crash that blocked the other contestants from finishing the course itself!

In the end, Mileena got fired out of the Tank of Shame. So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Everyone who had either lost or won the last challenge thought they were sleeping in their tents, but Hunson was indeed sneaking them off by using Trigon to another area of the Nightosphere, as the contestants woke up, Chris noticed he wasn't even in the run down fort that he was sleeping in.

"Say, where the heck are we?" asked Chris as it looked like some kind of a maze.

"Hi there fellas!" laughed Hunson who was on Trigon's shoulders, "I decided to change the settings a little, the first contestant who is able to leave this maze will win immunity! But be careful, there are tons of traps and other dangers."

Confessions:

"Man, he is good as me!" laughed Chris which reminded him of doing something similar to the first row of contestants for Total Drama Island.

"All the more reason to make Chris the weak link" said Duncan.

"A maze, a maze for chaos!" laughed Eris.

End of confessions.

As Hunson and Trigon left everyone in the center of the maze, Eleanor couldn't believe that she was quite alone without Subject Delta at her side. She ended up wondering off on her on while the others also went their separate ways.

"Forget this, I'm out of here" said Duncan.

"Okay hope you'll get yourself voted off" said Chris as he went onward with his way.

"Mojo can figure out where the exit is on his own" laughed Mojo.

"Same here" added Mandy.

"I'm off" said Yumi.

As everyone left Eris alone, Him soon appeared with Eris giving her, her chaos apple that she so desired.

"I know you have been waiting for this tool" said Him, "I have made sure it can produce a chainsaw that'd tear down these hedges of this maze."

"Always nice to be working with someone from the inside" laughed Eris as she took her apple of discord.

After Him left, Eris used the apple which created a chainsaw for herself, she ended up mowing down some of the hedges that were in her path whenever she got to a dead end of the maze, along with also scaring off any monsters that were in the maze with the chainsaw.

"Yea that's right, run!" laughed Eris as she started to chase the monsters.

"What a chainsaw!" cried Duncan as he could hear it from a distance.

As Duncan quietly dashed toward the area of the incident he noticed that Eris had a chainsaw in her hand using it to scare off some afraid monsters that were in the maze.

"Get out of here while you still can!" cried the monster to Duncan who was rather fearful of Eris.

"Get back here!" roared Eris.

Duncan quickly ducks into a hedge in the maze to hide from Eris as she chases the monster down the path in the opposite direction. As for Eleanor, she soon realizes that she's lost until she sees a familiar figure in the maze being supposedly Subject Delta's shadow. She ends up running toward Subject Delta, finally noticing that it's him.

"Daddy, it's you!" cried Eleanor as Subject Delta is surprised to oddly find her in the maze.

"What, that tin can in this maze too?" cried Duncan as he was witnessing it from afar, "That is certainly not going to help out fighting Eris, and I need to do something quick."

Both Eleanor and Subject Delta were unaware that Duncan was spying on them, as for the other contestants, Chris had a run in with a large monster who began to chase poor Chris which made Chris lose his place where he was in the maze. Chris continued to keep on running until he was in the area where both Eleanor and Subject Delta were.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind, help!" cried Chris as he was getting tired of running.

Chris continued to run, but Duncan ended up purposely tripping Chris to which the monster finally caught up with him.

"Hey, hey, if you want to hit any part of me, do not hit the hairdo" said Chris.

The monster simply ended up messing up with Chris' hairdo which Chris stated not to do which made Duncan burst out with laughter.

"Why you!" cried Chris who started to attack the monster with full force.

Subject Delta ended up running to help out Chris fight the monster, but instead the monster pummeled both of them tossing Subject Delta nearly hitting poor Eleanor which she ended up running off. For Eris, she soon found her way to the exit of the maze, but not before Mandy and Yumi could catch up to her.

"Not so fast Eris!" cried Mandy.

"You're too late, I am right at the end of the maze!" laughed Eris.

Eris ended up exiting the maze first, Mandy second and Yumi third, and finally Mojo in fourth, as for Chris, Duncan and Eleanor they were the only ones who didn't make it out of the maze, Trigon was fetched to pick them up.

"Wow, I must say, neither you three found your way out of the maze" said Hunson, "you know what that means!"

It was finally time for the trio to vote for one of themselves off, typically enough, Duncan got was the only one among them who got a badge, while Chris and Eleanor were the only ones who didn't receive one.

"Very close" said Hunson, "Chris, you always seem to not liking your hair get messed up."

"Hey, hey, hey!" cried Chris, "It was an original hairdo!"

"Eleanor, you ran off when even Subject Delta decided to help out, last badge for the night goes to, Chris!" said Hunson.

"Yea, I knew it!" laughed Chris.

Poor Eleanor she was escorted by Chef to the Tank of Shame along with Subject Delta who was picked up by Trigon.

"Those two do belong together!" laughed Chef as he then pressed the button that fired them out of the Tank of Shame together.

"Yes, yes they do!" laughed Hunson, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	17. Hunted by Chef and Demons

Chapter 17: Hunted by Chef and Demons

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was an a mazing race to the exit! With monsters and other traps and dangers to avoid! Chris got his hairdo messed up again, Eleanor ran into Subject Delta who was also somehow lost in the maze.

In the end, Eris shared immunity with Mandy, Mojo, and Yumi sharing immunity while Eleanor got shot out of the Tank of Shame with Subject Delta. So who'll be fired out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Eris knew the only right way to get ahead was to get rid of Mojo, who was willing to aid Mandy in anyway he could.

Confessions:

"I think I should get that monkey off of my back first, he is a valuable asset to Mandy" said Eris.

"Mojo better watch his back, that Eris is quite tricky" said Mojo.

End of confessions.

Suddenly as the contestants slept in their forts, a few loud bangs woke everyone of them up from their slumber.

"What, who, where?" cried Mojo as he was coming out of the fort.

"Glad I caught your attention" said Hunson.

"So what's the challenge going to be this time?" asked Chris.

"An easy yet challenging challenge, where you'll be hunted down by Chef and a few demons I have hired" continued Hunson, "the first contestant who manages to make it to the safety zone will win immunity, which your run from Chef should start right now!"

As everyone dashed for safety, a few seconds later, Chef and a squad of demons following him gave chase toward everyone.

"Where's the safety zone?" cried Duncan.

"How the heck should I know he never gave one!" cried Chris.

"Maybe we should just make them worn out so they wouldn't have the energy to catch us" said Yumi.

"Great idea!" laughed Chris.

For Eris, she ended up dashing around a few rocks where the demons and Chef chased the others, she ended up encountering Him.

"I see your in quite some trouble" said Him.

"Yea, anyway for me to get out?" asked Eris.

"I have a second Invisible Robe that you can use to avoid being seen by them" said Him along with also providing Eris a map, "here, the location of the safety zone is there."

"Gee, thanks" said Eris.

As she put on the Invisible Robe making herself invisible, Mandy decided to fight back at some of the demons coming her way which scared some of them away.

Confessions:

"No one tries to capture Mandy!" said Mandy.

"Wow, she is tough" said Chef.

"I want my mommy!" cried one of the demons.

End of confessions.

As for Duncan, Chris and Yumi, they had no choice but to team up and find their way around the demons and Chef himself.

"There has to be a way around them!" cried Yumi.

"Ha, you four need me to have my brilliant plans!" laughed Mojo.

But before Mojo could even help out, he was tackled pretty badly by some of the demons.

"Forget him!" cried Duncan, "Every man for himself!"

"Uh, I am a girl!" cried Yumi.

"Whatever" said Chris.

As the trio ran off, Mandy was left fighting some of the demons off herself, as for Eris, she was indeed reading the map right as she came across the safety zone, she immediately felt safe enough to take off the Invisible Robe which Him was there to take it off her hands.

"Just covering your tracks" laughed Him.

But just by luck, Chris, Yumi and Duncan had arrived at the safety zone only to find Eris there first.

"Ha, looks like I managed to beat you!" laughed Eris.

"Does that mean we still get to share immunity, even though we didn't get caught by Chef or the demons?" asked Chris.

"Hmm" said Hunson as he came into the scene, "no, which means you'll be voting for someone off!"

Confessions:

"I am going to make sure that monkey gets voted off!" laughed Eris referring to Mojo Jojo.

"Can't believe that I lost, I never lose!" cried Mandy.

End of confessions.

Indeed it was time for the contestants who did not make it to the safety zone to vote for someone off. Typically enough, Mandy and Mojo were among the contestants whom did not receive a medal.

"Mandy, I am surprised that you are here" said Hunson, "as for Mojo, you got beaten up there quite a bit didn't you?"

"I could have escaped!" cried Mojo.

"Which is why Mandy will be staying, sorry Mojo, you'll have to take the Tank of Shame out!" laughed Hunson.

"No, you can't do this to me, I am Mojo Jojo, I'll rule the entire world!" roared Mojo as he was being taken away by Chef.

"Time to load this monkey in and have some barrels of fun!" laughed Chef as he loaded Mojo into the Tank of Shame.

"Fire!" laughed Hunson as Chef pressed the button Mojo came right out of the Tank of Shame screaming for his life, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere!"


	18. Duncan the Big Threat

Chapter 18: Duncan the Big Threat

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a hunt by Chef and a few of my demon minions targeting our contestants. Eris somehow slipped through the cracks, while the demons got pummeled by Mandy, but they ended up pummeling Mojo pretty good.

That pummeling indeed got Mojo sent into the Tank of Shame away for good. So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Eris needed a plan to get rid of Duncan, he was the only one who was more qualified being a threat than to anyone else.

Confessions:

"If I can get rid of Duncan, it'd be easy to take on Mandy and Chris, leaving only a weak Yumi left at the end" laughed Eris, "the perfect plan indeed."

"I miss that talking monkey" sighed Chris.

"That monkey if he had the brains he wouldn't have been voted off so easily" said Duncan.

"I couldn't figure out how Eris slipped away from those demons" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Eris indeed was plotting, as she waited for the challenge, a missile came flying right out of nowhere which made everyone scramble from their forts heading outside. The missile was typically a dud not even going off in exploding the two forts.

"Ha, sent you all a dud to wake you all up!" laughed Hunson, "Just by the look of your faces you all thought the missile was going to explode!"

"So what'd be our challenge for the day?" asked Mandy.

"Glad you asked" laughed Hunson, "I have decided to revive a favorite of Chris' from his Total Drama Action days, where you'll have to play to entertain my demonic minions, if you get one wrong note you'll get a shocking surprise, or you'll get something thrown at you by the audience."

"So we'll have to appease the audience?" asked Duncan as everyone followed Hunson to where the challenge was going to be.

"Yes, the contestant who is able to wow the audience the most will win immunity" continued Hunson.

As Chris and the others arrived at the stage, there was a very large crowd of demons waiting to be entertained by them.

"That's one big crowd" said Duncan.

"You're not afraid of playing in front of them are you?" asked Eris to Duncan.

"Heck no" continued Duncan.

Confessions:

"Eris is trying to play chicken with me, but it won't work" said Duncan.

"I'll make that Duncan slip up so he'll bow out" laughed Eris, "mark my words."

End of confessions.

As for Him, he was behind the scenes helping Eris setup.

"Take this guitar, it's from a dead rocker who owes me his soul" laughed Him.

"Will do" laughed Eris as she took the guitar from Him.

Duncan started off first by playing the song that was being displayed on the computer screen with Chris ended up following shortly along with Yumi, Mandy and soon Eris. Eris started up a storm with her guitar which started to wow the demons whom were chanting her name.

"Hear that?" laughed Eris, "It looks like I got this one challenge down!"

"Not if I can help it" said Duncan.

Duncan was indeed catching up to Eris getting every note he could, Yumi did her best but without Ami backing her up it would be tough to beat Eris in this one.

Confessions:

"I really need is an Ami!" said Yumi who couldn't concentrate out there without her.

"Hmm, this gives me an idea" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the others continued to rock, Mandy noticed Chef was behind the curtains.

"Chef" whispered Mandy, "I need a wig that's Ami's hair style."

"Coming right up" said Chef.

Chef ended up helping Mandy as he placed on the Ami wig, but for some odd reason he ended up placing the wig on Chris instead of Mandy.

"Hey, what's so funny, why are you demons all laughing?" asked Chris as he was unaware that the demons were laughing at the wig that was accidently placed on Chris.

Confessions:

"I don't know whether I did it by accident or on purpose!" laughed Chef as he started to laugh at poor Chris.

"Someone placed this on me!" cried Chris as he took off the Ami wig.

End of confessions.

"You!" roared Chris as he noticed Chef laughing behind the curtains, "Come here!"

"Uh oh!" cried Chef as he started to run.

Chris didn't care if he got shocked by the guitar for not playing he started to chase after Chef using the guitar as a weapon against poor Chef who ended up diving into the crowd of demons.

"Hand over Chef!" roared Chris.

"Make us!" laughed the demons in the crowd whom were still laughing.

"Here's some help for you Chris!" laughed Eris as she grabbed Duncan.

"Hey wait!" cried Duncan.

Duncan was thrown right into the crowd of demons which Chef ended up pulling poor Chris into the crowd as well.

"So you thought you'd get even with me?" laughed Chef to Chris.

"This is going to hurt" sighed Chris as the demons were preparing to help out Chef.

Poor Chris and Duncan were beaten up by the demons and Chef, Duncan got beaten up the most by the demons as it was quite the obvious Eris would get immunity from being voted off.

"It looks like Eris will win immunity!" laughed Hunson, "As for the others you know what to do!"

As time went by it was quite the obvious who didn't get the last badge, Chris and Duncan were quite beaten up from the demons.

"Chris, you had a temper tantrum against Chef, got into a fight and lost, Duncan you were collateral!" laughed Hunson.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you" laughed Duncan, "I hope to see you still here!"

Suddenly the last badge was tossed to Chris instead of Duncan who thought he was going to get it instead.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Duncan as Chef then took him to the Tank of Shame.

"Like I said, being collateral means you were not part of the winning side, sorry looks like you'll spend the rest of your afterlife here!" laughed Hunson.

"Wait, wait!" cried Duncan.

As Duncan is loaded into the Tank of Shame he is fired right out of it with him screaming for his life.

"Wow, Chris nearly got voted off but he didn't, will Chris survive and get a second chance? Or will someone unexpected would? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Mandy or Chris the Bigger Threats?

Chapter 19: Mandy or Chris the Bigger Threats?

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a concert, for my demonic minions! The contestants had to play a number or two to appease them! Some like Eris did better than others, while Yumi apparently needed an old partner to help her out, Chris wasn't interested when the Ami wig was placed on him by accident by Chef which made Chris go berserk!

In the end, Chris got beaten up by my minions and Chef, while Duncan got beaten up the most, he ended up taking the Tank of Shame out. So who'll be fired out of the Tank of Shame next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Eris indeed didn't know which contestant she should face for the final challenge, between Mandy, Chris and Yumi it was rather a hard decision for her.

Confessions:

"There must be an easy way for me to choose which one of them will be going down so that I can face the others in the upcoming final two once I knock the last to the final two out" laughed Eris, "Mandy, I know all of her weaknesses, Chris always wants to hog the spotlight for himself, and Yumi, ha, she looks like quite a weak link to me. Which is why I will do everything to keep her in the game up to the final two challenge!"

"Eris is indeed a tricky one, she got Duncan pretty good, which was funny and horrifying at the same time!" laughed Chris.

"That Eris better not think of being against me, because I know everyone of her moves and I can use it against her" said Mandy.

"I just can't believe I made it this far, when I get out of the Nightosphere, I am going to ask Hunson if Ami could switch places with Katz, he got us into this mess to begin with!" cried Yumi.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, some loud gun fire and explosions woke them which made Chris and everyone else run right outside.

"What's with the shooting!" cried Chris as he came out of the fort.

"Like my new sound effects?" asked Hunson as he had a large stereo speakers that just played the noise everyone just heard.

Confessions:

"He really knows how to get everyone up and running" said Yumi.

"Time to give Eris a taste of her own medicine" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Come on, I'll show you to where the challenge is" said Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, Eris was indeed itching to get ahead start, she felt Mandy knew too much of her weaknesses, although Chris on the other hand would be a threat as well. Hunson finally led everyone to a lava stream with rowboats.

"Today's challenge will be a very long trek down the Dead River" said Hunson, "you are to ensure these flags here survive the long journey."

Chef then hands out each of them a flag to put on the boat.

"The first contestant who makes it across to the end of the Dead River will win immunity" said Hunson.

As everyone started to get onto their boats and headed off, Hunson failed to tell them about the volcanos and other assorted disasters around the Dead River.

Confessions:

"Just waiting for a surprise!" laughed Hunson.

"Oh he's good" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Him noticed Eris was heading in last place as the others were going ahead of her.

"Eris" said Him as she came to the edge of the shoreline.

"Are you going to little old me?" asked Eris.

"Definitely" laughed Him to which he ended up getting a backpack, "in this backpack, if you press the red button, it'd turn your boat into a lava proof submarine, so that you can avoid the incoming disasters."

"And who was the inventor of this gadget?" asked Eris.

"An evil doppelganger of a genius who owes me one" replied Him.

"Gee, thanks" said Eris as she took the backpack.

As Eris ended up using the hi-tech backpack, Mandy who was neck and neck with Yumi, and Chris felt something wasn't right.

"Does it bother you that Eris somehow gets ahead one step ahead of either one of us?" asked Mandy.

"She just knows how to play this kind of a game better" replied Chris.

"Yea that pretty much sums it up" added Yumi.

"I mean seriously, she has kept both of you, Yumi, I know you don't even have a chance beating Eris if you face her, Chris I have my own doubts about you as well" said Mandy.

"Your point is?" asked Chris.

Yet before Mandy could warn them, an eruption ends up occurring which starts to shake the Earth itself.

"What's happening?" cried Chris as he noticed the Earth shake.

"Volcano!" cried Yumi.

Suddenly a large blast ends up spewing lava from the volcano, the volcano itself creates two paths for the trio of contestants.

"Which way, which way?" cried Yumi.

"I think I know my own instincts" said Chris as he heads one way.

Yumi ends up following Chris, yet Mandy makes the error by going the other way.

"Suit yourselves" said Mandy as she heads off.

As Mandy finds herself alone, Eris who is in her lava proof submarine notices Mandy's boat on the radar screen.

"I hope that evil genius supplied me with plenty of ammo, ah yes, that evil genius did!" laughed Eris as she noticed quite amount of ammo.

Eris ends up loading up a missile and firing right at Mandy's boat.

"What the?" cried Mandy.

Mandy is blown right out of the Dead River and onto land itself, while Eris ends up speeding up ahead of Chris and Yumi whom thought they were heading to the finish line.

"We're almost there!" cried Chris.

"Sorry!" laughed Eris as she somehow appeared in front of them, "This one is mine too!"

"Not again!" cried Yumi, "How the heck is she doing it!"

"Don't know" said Chris, "but she'll slip up soon."

"Well, I'd be" laughed Hunson as Eris made it to the finish line, "you win once again, and since Chris and Yumi made it nearly finishing the race they can stay to. Oh wait, we're missing one!"

"Found her" said Chef as he had Mandy with him.

"You know what that means, the Tank of Shame for Mandy!" laughed Hunson.

"Eris, I'll get even with you!" roared Mandy as she began to struggle with Chef, "I swear, I'll get even with you!"

Mandy was loaded into the Tank of Shame and fired right out of it sending her screaming for her life.

"Until next time for Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Double Dare is Back

Chapter 20: Double Dare is Back

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was a race across the Dead River. There were natural hazards, and there were non-natural hazards. The natural hazards diverted our contestants to two separate entrances, the non-natural hazard being Eris caused Mandy to lose the challenge and get shot out of the Tank of Shame.

With only three contestants left, who will make it to the final two? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

Eris was certainly going to have fun choosing between Chris and Yumi which ones were the weakest among them all.

Confessions:

"It's going to be fun choosing between Chris and Yumi, they each of their own flaws I can pick at!" laughed Eris.

"I must say I got pretty far" said Chris.

"Wow, never thought of making it this far, I hope I can exchange Katz's soul with Ami so that she could get out of here as well" said Yumi.

End of confessions.

As the trio slept in their forts, a loud bang was heard waking everyone up sending them running out to meet up with Hunson.

"Glad you three could make it, because only two of you will be coming out of this" said Hunson.

"Ha, we're ready to face whatever you'll throw at us" said Yumi.

"Gladly, follow me" said Hunson.

As Hunson led them to the area of the challenge itself, it was another Wheel of Misfortune for Chris.

"Let me guess we're going another Wheel of Misfortune?" asked Chris.

"Something like that, it's the revival of your Double Dog Dare Challenge from the first season" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Whatever, there is no way I will crack under pressure" said Eris.

"Ha, I got this one in the bag" laughed Chris.

"I better not screw up" said Yumi.

End of confessions.

As the trio stepped up to spin the wheel, Eris was first up to spin the wheel, as she spun the wheel, it landed on King Cobra's picture.

"Eris, your dare is to lick an arm pit of a demon!" laughed Hunson.

"You heard the man!" laughed Chris.

Chef brought out a demon to which the demon lifted his arm revealing some disgusting arm pit hairs. Poor Eris had to lick them, as Chris came up to spin the wheel, it landed on Sofia.

"Chris, your dare is having a bad hair day" said Hunson.

Chef ends up placing an old lady wig on Chris which he'll have to wear during the duration of the challenge. Up next was Yumi, as she spun the wheel, it landed on Wiggly.

"Your dare is being an ultra nerd!" laughed Hunson.

Yumi would be forced to wear a pair of glasses making it harder for her to see through during the duration of the challenge.

Confessions:

"These glasses stink!" cried Yumi.

"I can't believe I am forced to wear an old lady's wig!" cried Chris.

"Yuck, demon arm pit hair!" cried Eris.

End of confessions.

As the dares continued to increase, Chris and Yumi were the ones whom were surviving the dares the most, yet when it was Eris' turn again, as she spun the wheel, Mandy's picture ended showing up.

"Wow, Eris, you get a dare from Mandy, which includes wearing pink, while riding on a pony" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly a pony was dropped in, as Eris had to be forced to wear pink, and ride the pony, Hunson failed to mention the pony would become easily agitated by Eris and her manner.

"This pony is stupid!" cried Eris.

That comment obviously spooked the pony which started to gallop around, the pony then ended up kicking Eris off of its back which it then ran off to the rest of the Nightosphere, as for Eris herself, she ended up falling in some mud which both Chris and Yumi started to laugh at her.

"Wow, Eris, you did not like that kind of a dare" said Hunson, "but, Mandy was kind enough to give us a part two of the dare, meaning that you have to say one nice thing about everyone that was onboard and currently are."

"What, never!" cried Eris.

"Then I am afraid you'll have to take the Tank of Shame out of here now, since you lost!" laughed Hunson.

"What, this isn't fair, I demand another chance!" cried Eris as Chef then grabbed her, "Put me down, put me down!"

Eris tried her best to struggle out of Chef's grasp, but to now avail, as she was loaded into the Tank of Shame, Hunson pressed the button firing her out of the Tank of Shame. Poor Eris started to scream for her life, but her screams were heard by Him who was in the area.

"Time to help her out" said Him as he created a soft bed for her to land in.

Yet as Eris came flying, she missed the bed by a few feet and smacked herself face first in the wall.

"Opps, I knew I should have moved this" said Him.

"Not so fast" said Mandy as she noticed Him was helping Eris, Mandy had received help from the Red Heavy, the Blue Soldier and Subject Delta.

"We're going to make sure you nor Eris would interfere with the final challenge" said Mandy.

"This is going to hurt" sighed Him as he was going to be beaten up by Mandy's allies.

As for Chris and Yumi, Hunson was rather thrilled to have them part of the final challenge.

"I must say, both of you came from a long way, well, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere, it'll be a battle between Chris and Yumi!" laughed Hunson, "And the one who'll win will get a second chance at life!"


	21. Ultra Jam Session

Chapter 21: Ultra Jam Session

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere, it was down to three, between Chris, Yumi and Eris with the return of the double dare challenge and the Wheel of Misfortune. Chris and Yumi typically survived all of the oncoming dares authored by our former contestants, but there was one dare that Eris couldn't survive.

That sent her flying right out of the Tank of Shame, and on a personal note, she was caught cheating with Him by Mandy! So get ready to see who'll get a second chance here on Survive the Nightosphere!

End of commentary.

As both Yumi and Chris were awaiting the final challenge, Chris was more anxious in getting out of the Nightosphere just as Yumi was.

Confessions:

"I am so going to make everyone pay!" laughed Chris, "Maybe I should make a trade like Yumi is and put Heather down here as well."

"Can't wait to get out of here and make Katz pay" laughed Yumi.

End of confessions.

As both of them slept in the fort, a large bang was heard which made both of them run outside.

"Glad you two are ready to get up and going for your final challenge" said Hunson, "come on, I'll show you to where it is."

As the two were led by Hunson to the area where the final challenge would be, they both noticed Marceline was there.

"I know you two have already met my daughter" said Hunson.

"So what's our final challenge going to be?" asked Chris.

Suddenly both Him and Eris were being brought out in Medieval stocks which were being used to punish the two for cheating. The former contestants were the ones bringing them out with Mandy leading the way.

"I figure if I can't get out of the Nightosphere, I mine as well enjoy seeing Eris and Him get tortured" laughed Mandy.

"Yes, both of them are connected to your guitars that you'll be playing" said Hunson, "each note you get wrong will give either one of them a shocking experience."

"Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Eris.

"Let me give you a demonstration" said Chef as he purposely played one note wrong it gave both Him and Eris a shocking experience which everyone started to laugh at the two.

"The two of you will be in an ultra jam session with my daughter, the first one who is able to catch up to her will win a second chance" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"What I was born to do" said Yumi.

"Man this will be a tough one" said Chris.

End of confessions.

As the two got into their position Marceline started up a song which both Chris and Yumi then began to go along with her and the notes. But as Chris continued to play, Duncan was purposely shining a bright light in front of Chris' face making it harder for him to play.

Confessions:

"Nothing like purposely making Chris lose is oh so fun" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"Put away that little flash light or I'll break it" said the Red Heavy who approached Duncan.

Yet all was not lost by Duncan's actions as every note that Chris did was wrong which gave both Eris and Him quite a shocking experience which made everyone laugh at the two. Chris did his best during the duration of the challenge, yet while the Red Heavy wasn't looking, Duncan kept on shining the flash light into Chris' eyes, finally the Red Heavy ends up yanking the flash light away from Duncan and breaks it with his own bear hands.

"And now it's your turn" said the Red Heavy.

"This is going to hurt" said Duncan as the Red Heavy approached him.

As Duncan was getting beaten up by the Red Heavy, Chris had to play catch up, yet Yumi and Marceline were jamming quite hard which Hunson knew who was going to be the winner.

"I guess it's quite the obvious that the winner here is Yumi who'll be sent back to have a second chance, Ami, since it was Katz's fault that you two ended up here, I have decided to grant Yumi's wish into sending Katz here to the Nightosphere instead" said Hunson.

Suddenly Katz himself falls right through landing right on an already beaten up Duncan.

"Where the heck am I?" cried Katz.

"You're in the other place!" laughed Yumi, "And both Ami and I are heading out of here!"

"Wait, you can't leave me here, give me a second chance!" cried Katz.

But as Katz tried to run toward the two, Hunson with one snap of his fingers made the two disappear allowing the two to have a second chance at life.

[Alternative winner:

Duncan instead of using the flash light on poor Chris decided to use the flash light on Yumi which made it harder for her to see. The Red Heavy ends up getting rid of the flash light and beating up Duncan, while Duncan ends up giving the win to Chris.

"I must say Chris, I am rather impressed that you have managed to pull through" said Hunson.

"So does that mean I get a second chance?" asked Chris.

"Yes, yes you do" replied Hunson.

With one snap of his finger, Chris vanishes and instead Heather soon falls right from the sky falling flat right on Duncan who was beaten up by the Red Heavy.

"Welcome to your Afterlife!" laughed Hunson to poor Heather as she soon found herself in the other place.]

"Wow, that's all the time we have here on Survive the Nightosphere, til next season!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
